


Winter Flower

by whiskeynoona



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeynoona/pseuds/whiskeynoona
Summary: Di sebuah pulau terpencil yang dikutuk dengan musim dingin yang abadi, seorang ratu muda menyembuhkan seorang prajurit yang terluka - dan menghangatkan hatinya dengan cinta sejati di Winter Flower





	Winter Flower

1.  
Dunia seakan putih. Dan dingin, terlalu dingin. Kelelahan, Aldrich nyaris terjatuh dari tunggangannya, tak mampu lagi melajukan kudanya barang sedetikpun. Ia tahu bahwa bila ia berhenti, walaupun hanya sekejap, dalam angin yang berhembus kencang dan tajam ini berarti mati.

Luka di sisi kiri perutnya terasa semakin membakar hingga ke dada, namun hal ini adalah satu-satunya yang membuat ia tetap sadar untuk terus melajukan kudanya.

Aldrich seakan tersesat dalam dunia putih, terbutakan oleh jarak yang berujung. Semuanya putih, ia terjebak pada salju tebal. Ia tahu kudanya bergerak semakin lamban akibat tebalnya salju, tapi ia tidak menyerah.

Samar-samar ia merasakan kehangatan matahari yang menyapa wajahnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi melihat darah yang membentang di medan perah, juga bau amis darah.

Kemudian ia merasa mendengar sebuah suara bersamaan dengan hembusan angin dari belakang. Suara-suara yang memanggil namanya, seperti bisikan.

Mimpi?

Ia tak percaya bahwa angin dapat berbicara.

Ia lupa berapa lama ia berjalan. Jam, hari, minggu. Harapan pertamanya adalah menemukan sebuah pondok, sebuah desa dimana ia bisa beristirahat dan mengobati lukanya. Namun, dalam kejamnya cuaca dan tebalnya salju, ia hanya ingin menemukan tempat yang layak untuk mati.

Tapi mungkin ia sudah mati sekarang. dalam musim dingin tanpa akhir.

Aslan tak lagi merasa lapar, padahal ia yakin bahwa makanan terakhirnya adalah ketika sebelum perang di mulai.

Pertempuran itu, pikirnya samar-samar.

Dimana ia muncul sebagai pemenang dan tanpa cedera. Namun dengan bodohnya ia kembali pulang tanpa mengira bahwa mata-mata musuh mengikutinya. Ketika ia tersadar, ia melajukan kudanya ke dalam hutan terlarang. Bagaimanapun kematian masih mengintai wilayahnya, musuhnya masih berusaha merebut kekuasaan dari dirinya.

Saat kudanya berlari kencang menuju hutan terlarang, Aldrich berjuang agar tetap sadar. Dan kini ia berada di hutan yang lain, asing. Ia belum pernah berpergian kesini sebelumnya, bahkan ia ragu bahwa tempat ini nyata adanya. Seingatnya hari ini adalah musim panen, bukan musim dingin. Ia yakin itu.

Aneh. Tempat ini aneh. Ia tidak mendengar suara burung, tidak ada sungai, hanya desir sepatu kuda yang berjalan stagtan dalam salju. Kemudian ia tercengang, dihadapannya kini terbentang lautan beku berwarna putih, atau begitulah tampaknya. Di tengah laut itu terlihat sebuah pulau perak berkilauan, kemudian ia melihat sebuah menara. Di bagian paling atas menara tersebut terdapat sebuah bendera berkibar tertiup angin liar, bergambar mawar berwarna merah sedikit gelap seperti anggur yang disajikan setiap malam di istananya.

Ia berdoa, memohon kekuatan. Dimana ada bendera, disitu pasti ada manusia. Ada kehangatan. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan setengah kerajaannya hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan satu jam terakhir masa hidupnya dengan cahaya api dari perapian dan segelas brandy.

Tapi penglihatannya mulai gelap, melalui gelombang kelelahan yang sangat ia pikir ia melihat mawar, mawar gelap seperti darah. Bergerak maju perlahan ke arah dirinya. Sambil menggertakkan gigi ia berusaha mendesak kudanya agar maju. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan api sebagai penghangat, maka ia ingin aroma mawar melingkupi kematiannya. Ia bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengutuk nasibnya ketika terjatuh dari pelana ke salju. Jatuhnya menembakkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Kemudian ia melihat samar-samar segurat wajah yang lembut. Bola mata yang indah, hijau seperti lumut di hutan rumahnya, kulit berwarna krem yang halus, mulut lembut yang penuh. Ia melihat bibir cantik itu bergerak, tapi tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan melalui dengung di kepalanya.

Tudung jubah merahnya menutupi rambutnya, dan dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh Aldrich.

"Kau bukan bunga" racau Aldrich setengah sadar.

"Bukan, Sir. Hanya seorang wanita"

"Well, lebih baik mati dalam ciuman yang panas daripada api"

Aldrich berusaha bangkit, menarik tengkuk wanita tersebut dan menciumnya. Merasakan mulut yang lembut dan penuh, memenuhi rasa manisnya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

**

Laki-laki, pikir Kyria, adalah makhluk yang begitu aneh. Mencuri ciuman pada saat seperti ini tentu saja adaah tindakan yang bodoh. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia berdiri dan meniup sinyal bantuan, kemudian melepaskan jubahnya untuk menghangatkan lelaki pingsan tersebut.

Setelah bantuan datang, ia memberikan perintah untuk membawa ke istana dan di baringkan di kamar penyembuhan. Kyria bukanlah wanita lemah, tapi ia tidak suka melihat siapapun kesakitan. Ia mengumpulkan obat-obatan dan ramuan racikannya sendiri, mendorong tunik lelaki itu dengan kasar, bersiap untuk mengobatinya.

Lelaki itu berbaring setengah telanjang di tempat tidur, dalam cahaya tipis matahari emas pucat yang menebus jendela-jendela sempit. Kyria sudah pernah melihat lelaki yang tidak berpakaian sebelumnya, sama seperti ia telah melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan pedang terhadap daging.

"Dia sangat tampan" Isobel, pelayan Kyria yang membantunya, hampir menghela napas.

"Apa dia sedang sekarat?" Kyria mendelik tajam pada Isobel.

"Beri lebih banyak tekanan pada kain itu, Isobel. Aku tidak mau ia mati kehabisan darah di bawah atapku!"

Kyria memilih obat dan ramuannya kemudian pindah ke tempat tidur, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada luka yang dilihatnya. Luka goresan yang cukup panjang dan dalam dari bawah ketiak sampai pinggulnya.

Banyak sekali darah,pikirnya.

Ia mulai berkonsentrasi memusatkan pikiran. Pipinya memucat saat ia bekerja, tetapi tangannya stabil dan cepat.

Begitu banyak darah, pasti terasa sakit sekali. Bagaimana ia masih bisa hidup? Bahkan dengan cuaca dingin yang memperlambat aliran darah, ia seharusnya sudah mati.

Kyria membilas darah dari tangannya dalam mangkuk, untuk mengeringkannya. Tetapi ketia ia mengambil jarum, raut wajah Isobel memucat.

"Nyonya-" tanpa sadar Kyria melirik.

"Kau boleh pergi, terima kasih sudah sangat membantu" Isobel melesat meninggalkan kamar.

Kyria tersenyum, kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya. Ia mulai dengan hati-hati, dengan terampil, berusaha menutup luka. Kyria menyadari bahwa tubuh lelaki dihadapannya adala tubuh seorang pejuang, tangguh dan keras.

Kyria kemudian berfikir, apa yang membuat pria sangat ingin bertarung? Untuk membunuh? Apa yang hidup dalam hati mereka hingga mereka melakukan hal itu dan bangga terhadap apa yang di perbuatnya?

Tapi bagaimana caranya lelaki ini bisa sampai kesini? Dan mengapa?

**

Kyria melapisi luka yang dijahit dengan olesan ramuan yang dibuatnya sendiri dan membalutnya. Ia mengambil kain bersih dan mulai membasuh wajah lelaki itu kemudian mengompresnya.

Ia tampan.

Kyria membiarkan dirinya sendiri mengamati lelaki yang kini terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Ia tinggi dan berotot, rambutnya hitam seperti jelaga malam tersebar di atas bantal, wajahnya keras seperti pahatan batu. Sangat cocok menjadi prajurit. Hidungnya panjang dan lurus, mulutnya penuh. Kyria juga dapat melihat bayangn janggut yang membuat wajahnya tanpak semakin berbahaya bahkan ketika lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri. Alisnya sedikit miring, ia juga ingat bola matanya berwarna biru.

Jika Dewa berkenan, mungkin mata biru itu akan terbuka lagi.

Kyria terus berjaga, membuatnya tetap hangat. Ia duduk di samping lelaki itu selama dua hari kedepan. Mengawasinya.

Demamnya naik lagi, semakin parah. Tiba-tiba mata lelaki itu membuka namun kosong, kemudian ia mulai meracau. Merasa iba, Kyria mendekatkan tubuhnya pada si lelaki kemudian menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Dalam malam gelap yang dingin, suara Kyria terdengar lirih. Pada malam terakhir demamnya, keputusasaan hampir merenggut Kyria.

Kelelahan, ia berduka untuk istri sang prajurit ini, untuk ibu, untuk mereka yang ditinggalkan oleh lelaki ini di tempatnya, yang tak'kan pernah tahu akan nasibnya.

Disana, di kamar tidur yang sunyi, Kyria memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatannya yang terakhir. Ia menumpangkan tangannya pada luka si lelaki ini.

"Aturan pertama dan paling penting adalah untuk tidak melukai. Aku tidak melukaimu, apa yang akan kulakukan adalah untuk mengakhiri kesakitanmu."

"Andai saja aku tahu namamu" Kyria menyentuh alis lelaki tersebut, "atau pikiranmu, atau hatimu, ini akan mempermudah bagi kita berdua. Bertahanlah, prajurit" Kyria bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang, duduk di sampingnya. "Lawanlah rasa sakitmu."

Kyria menaruh telapak tanganya tepat di jantung si prjaurit, ia dapat merasakan aliran hangat masuk kedalam darah si prajurit, melesak masuk hingga ketulang, meyebar ke seluruh tubuh sang prajurit.

Si prajurit mengerang, Kyria mengabaikannya. Ini akan terasa sakit, amat sakit, bagi si prajurit dan juga Kyria. Samar-samar Kyria menangkap kilasan gambar, sebuah istana yang megah, warna-warna kabur, mahkota berhiaskan permata. Kyria merasakan kekuatannya terus melesak masuk, kemudian sebuah cahaya kelap-kelip muncul dari telapak tangan Kyria, nyaris saja ia melepaskannya. Tapi kemudian cahaya itu membawa gambaran yang lebih jelas pada Kyria.

Bagi Kyria ini adalah kali pertama, bahkan ketika ia menyembuhkan orang di desa. Ia kini dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas, wajah seorang wanita, matanya biru tua penuh dengan kebanggaan, dan mungkin juga ketakutan.

Kembalilah anakku, kembalilah dengan selamat.

Kyria dapat merasakan ada musik dan tawa lalu teriakan bocah lelaki. Kemudian kilatan menyambar baja. Bau pertempuran. Pedang saling beradu, bau ketakutan dan kematian di mana-mana. Jeritan penderitaan merobek Kyria. Ia tercekat, matanya syok.

"Aldrich dari Myrdon" lirih Kyria dengan jelas. Kini ia menatap wajah sang prajurit dan dengan segenap kekuatannya ia berkata, "Ambilah yang kau butuhkan, api untuk menyembuhkan. Hiduplah..."

Kyria merasakan ketegangan dalam tubuhnya, pandangannya kabur namun cahaya di telapak tangannya tampak semakin bercahaya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyria tak mengerti, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak penting, tidak penting sekarang. aku tak punya lagi kekuatan untuk menyelamakanmu. Kumohon hiduplah"

Kemudian ia bangkit untuk mengecup ringan pelipis sang prajurit.

"Atau mati dengan lembut"

Kyria merasa seluruh energinya tersedot habis, ia merasa pening kemudian ambruk di sisi sang prajurit.

2.

Aldrich berada dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak. Ada saat-saat ia merasa dirinya kembali ke medan perang, meneriakkan anak buahnya sementara kudanya berputar di bawah kendalinya dan pedangnya menghunus orang-orang yang berani menyerang tanahnya. Aldrich seperti terlempar ke hutan yang aneh dan dingin, begitu dingin hingga ia takut tulangnya hancur. Kemudian rasa dingin itu berubah menjadi api, dan bagian dari dirinya yang masih waras berharap agar ia cepat mati.

Sesuatu yang dingin dan manis meluncur ke tenggorokkannya, dan entah bagaimana ia kemudian tertidur lagi. Aldrich bermimpi pulang ke rumah, melayang menuju wanita-wanita yang bersedia menghangatkan ranjangnya di malam yang dingin. Lembut dan hangat berbau mawar musim panas.

Terkadang dalam samar ingatannya ia melihat sebuah wajah dengan mata hijau lumut, dan bibir yang indah. Rambutnya serupa madu yang jatuh di sekitaran wajahnya yang sangat indah tapi juga syahdu. Setiap kali rasa sakit, panas, atau dingin menjadi tak tertahankan, wajah itu, mata itu, akan berada di sana. Satu kali ia bermimpi wajah itu memanggilnya dengan nama, dengan suara nyaring seperti perintah. Dan matanya penuh dengan sorot kesedihan tapi juga kuat, kemudian Aldrich tidur lagi dalam damai.

Ada kanopi beludru berwarna ungu tua di atas kepalanya, ia selalu menatap kanopi itu ketika ia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Satu pikiran mucul, ini bukan rumah.

Tapi ia hidup.

Pagi hari, ia memutuskan. Cahaya masuk melalui jendela tipis dan suram, belum lama lewat fajar. Aldrich mencoba duduk, dan gerakan itu membuat lukanya berdenyut. Bahkan ketika ia mendesah.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu ada disana, "Hati-hati" Kyria menyelipkan tangannya di belakang leher Aldrich untuk mengangkatnya dengan lembut saat Kyria membawa cangkir ke bibir Aldrich.

"Minumlah pelan-pelan"

Kyria tidak memberikan pilihan selain meminumnya.

"Apa-" suaranya terasa seperti orang sekarat, seolah-olah menggerogoti tenggorokannya.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Minumlah kaldumu, Pangeran Aldrich. Kondisimu masih sangat lemah"

Aldrich hendak mendebatnya, tetapi ia setuju, dengan rasa frustasi, bahwa ia lemah seperti kata wanita ini.

Dan wanita ini tidak lemah sama sekali. Tangannya menopang tubuhnya dengan kuat, layaknya budak. Aldrich mengamatinya ketika wanita kuat ini mendesak lebih banyak kaldu untuk ia minum.

Rambut madu wanita itu jatuh bergelombang seperti kain lembut, ia tidak memakai perhiasan, tidak ada pita, tapi tetap berhasil terlihat sangat cantik.

Pasti seorang pelayan, ia berasumsi, dengan keterampilan tentang penyembuhan.

Aku harus membalas budi padanya, dan juga tuannya.

"Namamu, manis?"

Dasar makhluk aneh, pikir Kyria ketika ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Namaku Kyria"

"Aku bersyukur masih hidup, Kyria. Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Tidak, My Lord. Mungkin besok." Kyria menyingkirkan gelas berisi kaldu ke meja disamping ranjang.

"Tapi Anda dapat duduk sebentar sementara saya merawat luka Anda"

"Aku memimpikan dirimu"

Dasar lemah, pikir Aldrich.

Tapi ia merasa lebih baik, cukup baik untuk mencoba menggoda seorang pelayan istana yang sangat cantik.

"Kaukah yang bernyanyi untukku, Manis?"

"Aku menyanyi hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dan Anda sudah berada disini selama tiga hari"

"Tiga..-" Aldrich menggertakkan giginya ketika gadis itu membantunya duduk. "Aku tidak mengingatnya"

"Itu wajar. Sekarang diamlah."

Aldrich mengerutkan kening ketika badan Kyria membungkuk saat gadis itu melepaskan perban. Meskipun ia adalah lelaki yang baik namun ia tidak terbiasa menyuruh seorang pelayan, terutama pelayan wanita.

"Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada tuanmu atas keramah tamahan yang ia berikan untukku."

"Tidak ada tuan rumah disini. Baiklah, lukamu sudah kubersihkan" gumam Kyria, kemudian menyentuh luka Aldrich dengan sentuhan lembut.

"Kau akan memiliki bekas luka yang keren untuk bisa kau tambahkan dalam koleksi di tubuhmu." Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyria mengoles ramuan buatannya. "Aku tahu pasti kau masih akan merasakan sakit, tapi kalau kau bisa tahan aku tidak akan memberimu obat tidur lagi."

"Tampaknya aku sudah kebanyakan tidur."

Kyria mulai bergerak untuk membalut luka Aldrich dengan perban. Kemudian dengan jahil, Aldrich menyelipkan sejumput rambut madu Kyria ke belakang telinganya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan perawat yang cantik."

"Simpan tenagamu, My Lord. Dan juga bualanmu" Suara Kyria terdengar datar dan dingin, membuat Aldrich mengerutkan kening kembali. "Tapi aku tidak bohong."

"Kalau kau punya banyak tenaga maka harusnya kau sudah bisa mengambil makananmu sendiri nanti."

"Ugh, aku lebih suka daging."

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau tak'kan mendapatkannya hari ini. Apakah kau suka membaca, Pangeran Aldrich dari Myrdon?"

"Tentu saja aku – Kau memanggil namaku?" tanyanya dengan waspada. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau mengatakan banyak hal menarik selama tak sadarkan diri akibat demam." Jawab Kyria, dan itu memang benar. "Aku akan membawakan beberapa bacaan. Istirahat di tempat tidur pasti sangat membosankan, membaca bisa sangat membantu."

Kyria mengambil cangkir kaldu yang kosong dan mulai berjala menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu, tempat apa ini?" Kyria berbalik.

"Ini Kastil Bunga, berada di pulau Musim Dingin di lautan es."

Tiba-tiba jantung Aldrich berdegup kencang, tetapi ia tetap melihat tajam pada Kyria.

"Mustahil. Pulau Musin Dingin adalah dongeng, Kastil Bunga adalah mitos."

"Ini nyata, My Lord. Senyata kehidupan dan kematian. Anda, pangeran Aldrich, adalah orang pertama yang melewati jalan ini selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Nanti ketika Anda sudah merasa lebih baik, kita akan membahas bagaimana cara Anda bisa sampai ke sini"

"Tunggu!" Kyria lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau bukan pelayan" Aldrich bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa sampai salah mengira. Gaun sederhana, tak ada permata, rambut yang tak dihias, rambut terurai tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Kebangsawanannya.

"Aku melayani orang-orang." Balasnya. "Dan aku memiliki seumur hidupku untuk melayani. Aku Kyria, sang ratu es." Kini Kyria benar-benar pergi keluar sementara Aldrich masih terus menatapnya.

Aldrich pernah mendengar tentang Kastil Bunga, legenda itu, ketika ia masih anak-anak. Istana yang berdiri megah di sebuah pulau yang di kelilingi danau tenang dan indah, di tepi hutan dan ladang yang subur.

Pengkhianatan, kecemburuan, balas dendam, dan sihir telah menyebabkan negeri indah itu menjadi suram dan berakhir pada musim dingin yang abadi.

Ada sesuatu tenatang bunga-bunga yang terperangkap di dalam pilar es, Aldrich tak dapat mengingat bagaimana semua itu terjadi.

Baginya hal-hal seperti ini sungguh tak masuk akal, hanya cerita pengantar tidur.

Tapi ia telah melakukan perjalanan ke dunia putih yang dingin. Ia telah berperang dan menang dalam musim panas yang paling terik, tapi kemudian ia tersesat dalam musim dingin yang kejam.

Karena ia, dalam halusinasinya, telah berlari terlalu jauh ke utara. Kemungkinan ke arah Gunung Kelam atau bahkan lebih jauh dari itu, dimana hidup raksasa-raksasa liar, naga-naga yang di rantai untuk menjaga gua.

Ia telah mendengar cerita dari beberapa orang yang telah pergi ke tempat seperti itu, mereka berbicara tentang air biru jernih yang di penuhi pulau-pulau es, dan makhluk setinggi pohon.

Tapi tidak satupun yang membicarakan tentang Kastil Bunga.

Berapa banyak yang ia bayangkan, atau impikan? Bertekad untuk membuktikan sendiri, ia melempar selimut ke samping. Keringat membasahi kulitnya, otot-ototnya gemetar, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun- demi harga dirinya- ketika hal sederhana seperti bergeser dari ranjang menjadi hal yang sulit dilakukan sekarang. ia duduk sebentar, mengembalikan tenaganya. Ketika ia berhasil berdiri, penglihatannya berkunan-kunang. Ia merasakan lututnya lemas tetapi ia berhasil menggenggam tiang ranjang dan berusaha berdiri dengan mantap. Ia mengamati ruangan itu, ruangannya memiliki selera tersendiri, terlihat elegan walaupun bila ia mengamati lebih seksama maka akan terlihat beberapa perabot sudah terlihat tua.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh seperti kakek tua, Aldrich berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju jendela. Sepanjang yang ia lihat, ia hanya mendapatkan warna putih. Matahari terlihat seperti kabut redup yang berusaha melewati awan yang menutupi langit, namun berhasil sedikit menembus dan menghasilkan kilauan mengelilingi kastil.

Di kejauhan, ia bisa melihat bayangan hutan, hitam dan abu-abu tertutup salju. Di utara, jauh di utara, ia melihat pegunungan yang gagah. Putih melawan putih. Lebih dekat ke kastil, salju menghampar seperti lembaran selimut.

Tak ada pergerakan, tak ada jejak, tak ada kehidupan.

Apakah mereka sendirian disini? Aldrich bertanya-tanya. Dan wanita itu menyebut dirinya sendiri adalah ratu?

Kemudian Aldrich melihatnya, kilasan warna merah diantara hamparan putih. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, kemudian seakan gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya di awasi, Kyria berbalik dan menatap jendela. Aldrich tak dapat melihat ekspresi Kyria dengan jelas, tapi dari cara dagunya yang miring mengatakan bahwa Kyria tidak menyukai apa yang telah dilakukan Aldrich. Kemudian Kyria berbalik lagi, jubah merah sewarna api melambai saat ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke laut menuju hutan.

Aldrich ingin mengejarnya, menuntut jawaban, penjelasan. Tapi ia bahkan hampir tak bisa kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah gemetar, benar-benar seperti kakek-kakek yang sekarat, ia memaksakan diri melangkah dengan cepat ke ranjang, mengubur dirinya sendiri ke dalam selimut tebal dan tidur sepanjang hari.

**

"Nona, lelaki itu ingin bertemu denganmu." Kyria tak mempedulikan perkataan Lydia, pengasuhnya. Ia terus saja bekerja di ladang.

Punggungnya terasa sakit, tapi ia tak keberatan. Dalam hal ini, apa yang ia sebut sebagai tanahnya, wilayahnya, ia menanam berbagai tumbuh-tumbuhan dan sayuran serta beberapa bunga langka di musim semi palsu yang dihasilkan oleh matahari melalui kaca.

Aku tidak punya waktu untuknya, Darlene" Kyria menggali parit, sebuah siklus konstan, mengisi, merawat, dan memanen. Ladang itu adalah hidup begi dunianya. Dan salah satu dari sedikit kesenangannya, sejujurnya.

"Ia bergantung padamu dan Isobel, nona" Darlene mengerutkan bibirnya.

Ia telah merawat Kyria sejak bayi, membimbing, dan mendidiknya. Dan sejak kematian ratu Alecia, Darlene bisa dibilang ibu bagi Kyria. Darlene adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang berani menanyai Kyria di Kastil Bunga.

"Sudah tiga hari sejak lelaki itu tersadar, kurasa ia mulai bosan"

Kyria menegakka tubuh, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang bersandar pada cangkul, "Apakah ia kesakitan?"

Wajah Darlene berkerut karena tak sabar, "Dia bilang tidak, tapi dia kan pria. Dia sakit. Ia pasti merasa sangat bosan dikurung di kamar. Anda bilang dia adalah raja, sudah pasti ia selalu dipatuhi"

"Aku yang memerintah disini."

Kyria mengamati kebunnya, penanamannya memuaskan. Ia yakin panen berikutnya akan berhasil.

"Suruh satu anak lelaki untuk mengumpulkan kubis untuk makan malam" Kyria memulai perintah, "Suruh koki memilih dua ayam. Tamu kita menginginkan daging"

"Mengapa kau menolak menjenguknya?"

"Aku tidak menolak." Dengan kesal, Kyria kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ia menghindari pertemuan berikutnya, ia tahu itu. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, saat menyembuhkan Aldrich, sesuatu yang tak dapat ia kenali. Itu membuatnya gelisah.

"Aku tinggal bersamanya tiga hari, tiga malam. Itu membuatku ketinggalan banyak pekerjaan"

"Dia sangat tampan."

"Kudanya lebih menarik bagiku"

"Dan kuat." Darlene melanjutkan, melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Kyria.

"Seorang raja dari luar negeri kita, dia bisa menjadi orangnya."

"Tidak akan ada siapa-siapa." Kyria menoleh pada pengasuhnya. "Darlene, aku tidak akan bergantung pada siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri. Kebodohan, kebutuhan wanita, dan tipu daya pria telah mengutuk kita."

"Kebanggaan wanita itu sama besar dengan kebodohannya." Darlene meraih cangkul dari sisi Kyria.

"Aku akan melayani rakyatku. Ketika saatnya tiba aku akan bersanding dengan seorang pria sampai aku hamil. Aku akan membuat anakku menjadi seorang penerus, mealtih dirinya sebagaimana aku dilatih..-"

"Ahh..aku suka anak-anak." Gumam Darlene.

"Hatiku kini sudah terlampau dingin." Dengan lelah, Kyria menutup matanya. "Aku khawatir sudah tak ada cinta dalam diriku."

"Anda salah." Dengan lembut Darlene menyentuh pipi Kyria.

"Hatimu tidak dingin, hanya terperangkap, seperti bunga-bunga yang terperangkap dalam es."

"Haruskah aku membebaskannya, Darlene? Seperti apa yang ibu lakukan dulu?" Kyria menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengenyahkan rasa sendu di dadanya. "Itu tak'kan menyelesaikan apapun. Baiklah, saatnya menyiapkan makan malam, rapikan meja makan, kumpulkan bahan bakar. Pergilah sekarang, Darlene, beri tahu tamu kita bahwa aku akan mengunjunginya di kamar ketika waktu mengijinkan."

3.

Aldrich tidak pernah melihat taman seindah ini sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, ia seakan telah melihat hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan dari negeri dongeng Kastil Bunga.

Seperti saat ini pun, Aldrich masih terkagum-kagum melihat seorang ratu berpakaian tunik lelaki. Kyria tampak aneh, aneh yang memikat. Rambutnya diikat kebelakang, bukan dengan pita tetapi dengan tali kulit tipis. Ia juga mengerjakan pekerjaan rakyat biasa dengan tangannya sendiri, wajahnya memerah membuat Kyria secantik bunga yang tengah mekar.

Tapi Kyria tidak senang di perhatikan oleh Aldrich, terbukti dari tatapan yang ia lontarkan pada Aldrich. Sorot matanya dingin.

Lihatlah tatapan sang Ratu Es, pikir Aldrich. Ia yakin akan sangat beresiko bagi laki-laki yang ingin mencoba mencairkan hatinya.

"Aku melihat Anda telah lebih baik hari ini, My Lord"

"Jika saja kau meluangkan waktu beberapa menit setiap hari untuk bisa melihatku" keluh Aldrich membesar-besarkan.

"Maafkan saya, My Lord, hanya saja waktu saya tersita oleh pekerjaan rumah tangga"

"Apa tidak ada pelayan yang bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Kami memiliki lima puluh dua pelayan disini, dan mereka mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing."

Aldrich berjongkok di samping Kyria, meskipun hal itu membuat lukanya terasa perih. Ia menarik tangan Kyria dan membalikkan telapak tangannya agar dapat dilihat Aldrich.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berkata bahwa, kau, Ratu terlalu banyak melakukan tugas."

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu."

"Kau menyembuhkanku, tapi tampaknya kau tidak menyukaiku. Mengapa?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi lekas singkirkan genggamanmu. Aku membutuhkan tanganku untuk bekerja." Ketika Aldrich melepaskannya, Kyria telah kembali bekerja.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing." Kyria memulai. Yang benar adanya, ia tidak pernah melihat, apalagi menyembuhkan, orang asing sebelumnya.

Bukankah itu menjelaskan mengapa Kyria seakan tertarik pada sang raja ini? Dan mungkin juga takut.

"Mungkin sopan santunku kurang di poles akhir-akhir ini. Perkenankanlah maafku, My Lord."

"Sopan santunmu terpoles dengan bagus, Ma'am." Aldrich mengoreksi. "Dan juga sangat menusuk bagi kaum laki-laki dengan harga diri sepertiku." Ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku membayangkan beberapa pria terbiasa dengan wanita yang lebih lembut. Kupikir Isobel akan sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu."

"Ia cukup cantik.."

Semburat senyum terhias di bibir Kyria, "Tentu saja"

"Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku lebih memilihmu untuk mengurusku daripada wanita lain."

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Kyria sambil beranjak berdiri, Aldrich mengikutinya.

Dengan santai Aldrich membelai lebut rambut Kyria yang membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"Wangimu," guman Aldrich, "Menghantuiku."

"Hentikan."

"Aku tak bisa mengenyahkan wajahmu dari pikiranku. Walaupun ketika aku jatuh tertidur."

Kyria merasakan gelombang aneh dalam perutnya, membuatnya gelisah. "Sir, aku terlalu lemah untuk meremehkanmu."

"Aku yang lemah terhadapmu," dengan kesal Aldrich berusah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Kau sungguh cantik, dan aku tidak mati" kemudian Aldrich terkejut sendiri. "Aku seharusnya mati, kan?" Aldrich menatap mata Kyria lekat-lekat. "Aku telah melihat puluhan pertempuran dan mengetahui segala jenis luka. Bagaimana bisa aku menipu kematian, Kyria? Apakah kau seorang penyihir?"

"Beberapa orang mengatakan seperti itu. Anda sebaiknya duduk agar tak terjatuh, masuklah ke dalam."

"Tidak ke tempat tidur, aku bisa gila."

Kyria mengangguk. "Kita akan ke ruang duduk sambil minum teh kalau begitu."

"Ya tuhan, tak bisakah aku mendapatkan brandy?"

Kyria menuntunnya melewati ambang pintu menyusuri koridor gelap dari dapur. Mereka mengitari koridor utama dan pindah ke koridor lain. Kamar perawatan Aldrich adalah kamar yang kecil dan dingin, jadi Kyria berinisiatif membawanya ke ruang duduk dengan banyak buku-buku agar lebih hangat. Kyria membawanya ke kursi di depan perapian, lalu pergi untuk membuka jendela dan membiarkan cahaya masuk.

"Hari masih panjang." Kyria memulai percakapan ketika ia duduk di depan Aldrich. "Tanaman perlu di tuntaskan ketika matahari masih bisa bersinar hari ini."

"Apakah ada rumput di duniamu? Sebuah ladang hijau?"

"Ya."

Kyria memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Dan apakah pohon-pohon menjadi hijau di musim semi?"

Aldrich merasakan sebuah kerinduan, untuk rumahnya. "Ya."

"Pasti terlihat seperti keajaiban." Kyria tercenung dan suarany berubah parau. "Aku harus membersihkan tanganku, dan memeriksa brandy-mu. Anda akan merasa hangat disini, aku tak'kan lama."

"My Lady, apakah Anda tidak pernah melihat rerumputan sebelumnya?"

"Sudah. Dalam buku, dalam mimpiku." Kyria membuka mulutnya lagi, hampir saja ia menanyakan bagaimana wangi rerumputan basah. Akan tetapi ia tak yakin dengan jawaban yang lelaki itu berikan. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu, My Lord." Kyria pamit untuk mengambil brandy.

Kyria menepati kata-katanya, dalam sepuluh menit Kyria telah kembali. Kali ini rambutnya terurai hingga ke pundak, ia membawa brandy.

"Gudang anggur kami penuh sekali. Kakekku, aku diberitahu, sangat berpengalaman dengan anggur." Kyria menambahkan, "Ia sangat menikmati segelas anggur berkualitas baik dan sebuah buku bagus."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku lebih menyukai buku ketimbang anggur."

Kyria melirik ke arah pintu lalu tersenyum hangat dan cerah ketika melihat seorang pelayan masuk. Aldrich hanya bisa memandang wanita di hadapannya dengan pandangan tercekat dan merasakan hatinya berdebar.

"Terima kasih, Magda, telah datang kemari"

"Anda sudah melakukan banyak hal, My Lady, jadi tak perlu repot membawa nampan makanan" Magda terlihat kuno bagi Aldrich, wajahnya layu seperti apel di musim dingin, tubuhnya membungkuk seolah-olah membawa batu bata di punggungnya. Magda meletakkan nampan makanan di atas meja dan juga teh untuk Kyria kemudian membungkuk dengan anggun. "Haruskah saya menuangkan untuk Anda, My Lady?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Bagaimana tanganmu, Magda? Apakah kau menggunakan ramuan yang kuberikan?"

"Ya, My Lady. Dua kali sehari. Sangat membantu."

Kyria mengawasi Magda dengan seksama. "Aku mempunyai teh yang akan membantu mempercepat proses pemulihan. Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu cara membuatnya, dan kau harus meminum tiga kali sehari."

"Terima kasih, My Lady." Magda membungkuk lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Aldrich masih saja menatap Kyria, Kyria merasakan tatapan itu lalu memfokuskan percakapan pada Aldrich. "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, My Lord, dan aku berharap bahwa Anda akan menjawab pertanyaanku juga." Kyria memberikan keju pada Aldrich.

"Bagaiman kau dan rakyatmu bertahan disini?"

Tanpa basa-basi, pikir Kyria.

"Kami memiliki kebun. Beberapa ayam dan sapi untuk telur dan susu, dan daging ketika diperlukan. Ada hutan untuk bahan bakar, dan jika beruntung, dapat digunakan untuk pelatihan dan permainan. Anak-anak mudah dilatih keterampilan yang di perlukan. Kami hidup sederhana disini." Jawab Kyria sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Dan juga hidup cukup baik."

"Kenapa kau bertahan disini?"

"Karena ini rumahku. Kau pun akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan milikmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mengambil resiko merebut apa yang menjadi hak orang lain?"

Kyria memperhatikan Aldrich dari tepi cangkirnya. Ia tampan. Penampilannya bahkan lebih mencolok sekarang setelah ia mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Salah satu pelayan telah mencukur janggutnya hingga ia tampak lebih muda, dan lebih berbahaya. "Apakah kau berniat untuk merebut tempat ini?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu." tatapannya menyipit ke arah Kyria. "Kau tahu... bagaimana kau menyembuhkanku pada saat aku demam, Kyria sang Ratu Es?"

"Aku merawatmu."

"Dengan sihirmu?"

"Aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk meyembuhkan," jawab Kyria dengan datar. "Aku harus melakukannya atau kau akan mati, tak ada pilihan untuk itu dan kau tidak mempunyai kewajiban berhutang budi padaku."

"Lalu mengapa aku merasa terikat denganmu?"

Kyria merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengikatmu, aku tidak memiliki keahlian untuk itu." dengan hati-hati Kyria beringsut sedikit menjauh, udara tiba-tiba terasa sedikit panas. "kau bisa memegang kata-kataku. Ketika kau telah sehat sepenuhnya, kau bebas meninggalkan pulau ini."

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan pahit. "kemana?" rasa kasihan membanjiri Kyria. Ia mengingat wajah seorang wanita dalam ingatan Aldrich. Ibunya. Pikir Kyria. Bahkan sekaranh ia bisa merasakan wanita itu tengah merindukan anaknya untuk kembali pulang.

"Ini tidak akan mudah, bahkan bukannya tanpa resiko. Tapi kau memiliki kuda, dan aku aku akan memberikanmu pengecualian. Salah seorang rakyatku akan menemanimu pergi sejauh mungkin. Aku tak dapat membantumu lebih dari itu."

Aldrich masih penasaran. "Katakan padaku bagaimana semua ini terjadi, tempat ini. Aku telah banyak mendengar kisah tentang pengkhianatan, sihir, kutukan abadi pada pulau ini yang tadinya subur dan damai."

"Aku di ceritakan," Kyria bangkit untuk menambahkan kayu pada perapian, "Ketika kakekku menjadi raja, pulau ini memiliki ladang dan rumput-rumput tumbuh subur. Lembah terlihat hijau, sungai terlihat biru dan penuh dengan ikan. Apakah kau pernah melihat air yang biru, My Lord?"

"Aku pernah."

"Bagaimana warnanya bisa biru?" Kyria bertanya lalu berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Aldrich bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah Kyria, hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin muda.

"Aku tak pernah berfikir sampai sejauh itu," Aldrich mengakui. "Itu terlihat biru, mungkin juga abu-abu, atau bahkan hijau. Seperti dipantulkan dari langit."

"Disini langit tak pernah berubah."

"Well, Kakek memiliki dua orang putri, terlahir kembar. Sang ratu meninggal ketika melahirkan, dan dikatakan bahwa kakek berduka hingga akhir hayatnya. Kedua putrinya dinamai Alora, ia adalah bibiku, dan Alecia, ibuku. Kakekku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua, kebanyakan orang tua pasti mencintai anak mereka, bukan?"

"Kebanyakan dari mereka, ya"

"Ya, kakekku mencintai keduanya. Seperti sang ratu, mereka berdua sangat cantik, mereka berdua diberkati. Alora dapat memanggil matahari, hujan, bahkan angin. Alecia dapat berbicara dengan makhluk liar ganas dan burung-burung. Mereka berdua, seperti yang di ceritakan padaku, suka bersaing satu sama lain untuk menarik perhatian sang raja. Apakah Anda memilik saudara, My Lord?"

"Aku mempunya saudara laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka berdua adalah adikku."

Kyria mengerjap sedikit lalu kilasan gambar seorang gadis menyerupai Aldrich namun dengan rambut terkepang dan senyum yang lebih lebar terlintas.

"Apakah Anda mencintai adik Anda, My Lord?

"Aku sangat mencintai mereka."

"Seharusnya seperti itu. tapi Alora dan Alecia tak bisa saling mencintai. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu mirip, mereka saling iri. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Mereka tumbuh dari gadis menjadi seorang wanita sementara kakekku menjadi tua dan sakit-sakitan. Kakek menginginkan kedua anaknya menikah sebelum kematiannya. Alora telah di tunangkan dengan raja dari pulau di belakang ladang peri, dan ibuku, ditunangkan oleh raja dari pulau tetangga. Kastil Bunga ini di berikan pada ibuku, sementara Kastil Peristirahatan yang terletak dekat dengan ladang peri menjadi milik Alora."

Kyria menyeruput tehnya yang mendingin, "Beberapa minggu sebelum hari pernikahan mereka, seorang pengelana datang dan kakek menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Pengelana itu sangat tampan dan cerdas, pandai berkata-kata dan menarik hati. Seorang penyanyi, katanya. Suara nyanyiannya seperti suara malaikat, tapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan?"

"Anda benar, My Lady" Aldrich mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku percaya bahwa si pengelana ini telah merayu Alora dan Alecia, dan keduanya terbutakan oleh cinta. Pengelana itu datang ke ranjang ibuku, menjanjikan hal-hal yang tak'kan pernah ditepati. Mengapa lelaki suka berbohong pada wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok Aldrich. "My Lady, Tidak semua lelaki seperti itu.."

"Mungkin tidak," suaranya terdengar jauh, "tapi pengelana itu seperti itu. Suatu hari, badai itu akhirnya datang. Alora dan Alecia berfikir bahwa pengelana itu memilih dirinya daripada saudarinya. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati sang pengelana. Tapi daripada mengalah, mereka malah berseteru hebat. Alora sangat marah kemudian memanggil angin dan hujan es, dan Alecia memanggil binatang buas agar keluar dari hutan terlarang untuk melolong."

"Kecemburuan adalah senjata yang mematikan." Kyria menggelengkan kepalanya. "Well, kakekku mendengar keributan dan memaksakan bangun dari sakitnya. Tak mungkin ada pernikahan yang terjadi karena kakek merasa malu. Pengelana itu berusaha kabur namun ceoat ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah. Pengelana tersebut hampir saja di hukum mati namun ia terbebas dari hukuman itu ketika kakek mengetahui bahwa Alecia tengah mengandung anak si pengelana."

"Kau anak si pengelana tersebut?"

"Ya, tanpa disadari aku menyelamatkan nyawa ayahku. Perasaan malu akhirnya membunuh kakekku. Sebelum meninggal kakek mengirimkan Alora ke Kastil Peristirahatan, sementara karena ibuku memiliki aku maka kakek menikahkan ibu dengan sang pengelana. Hal itu semakin membuat marah Alora, dan pada hari pernikahan ibuku, hari dimana sang raja meninggal, Alora mengucapkan sebuah kutukan"

"Musim dingin, akan menemani pulau ini selamanya. Laut akan mengunci pulau Musim Dingin dari dunia luar. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran tak'kan lagi terlihat kecuali kuncup yang layu. Anak dari saudarinya tak'kan pernah merasakan hangatnya matahari musim panas menyentuh kulitnya, atau berjalan di padang rumput, atau melihat pohon-pohon berbuah. Seorang pria tak setia, tiga hati yang egois, menghancurkan sebuah dunia. Dan menjadi Pulau Musim Dingin di Lautan Es."

"My Lady." Aldrich menggenggam tangan Kyria dengan lembut. Hidup Kyria telah dihabiskan tanpa kenyamanan sederhana dari sinar matahari. "Kutukan dapat dipatahkan. Kau memiliki kekuatan."

"Kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkan, tapi aku tak bisa menyembuhkan tanah." Kyria dengan cepat menarik tangannya, ia merasakan sekelebat perasaan yang tak dapat di utarakan. "Ayahku meninggalkan ibuku sebelum aku lahir, ia melarikan diri. Setelahnya, ibuku menyaksikan rakyatnya kelaparan, ibuku mengirimkan pesan ke Kastil Peristirahatan untuk meminta gencatan senjata. Ia bahkan memohon. Namun sang pengirim pesan tak pernah kembali, mungkin mereka terbunuh di tengah jalan, atau tersesat menuju jalan pulang. Tak ada orang yang bisa kembali kesini sekali mereka meinggalkan tempat ini. Aku tak tahu mengapa."

"Alora si ratu penyihir telah mati"

"Mati?" Kyria terkejut mendengar jawaban Aldrich. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ia hidup dalam ketakutan dan kebencian. Rakyatnya bahkan bersuka cita di hari kematian Alora. Itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Kyria memejamkan matanya, "Saudarinya pun mengalami nasib yang serupa. Jadi mereka mati bersama. Betapa anehnya." Kyria bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati jendela untuk memandang ke luar. "Sepuluh tahun meninggal, namun kutukannya tetap abadi. Betapa pahit hati bibiku."

Dalam harapan samar dan rahasia yang terus berkelip di hati Kyria, ia berharap kutukan ini dapat berkahir setelah kematian bibinya. "Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kita ubah. Kita hanya harus belajar untuk merasa puas." Ujar Kyria menatap dunia putihnya tanpa akhir. "Tapi ada keindahan disini."

"Ya," jawab Aldrich melihat Kyria, "Ada keindahan disini."

4.

Aldrich ingin membantunya, terlebih lagi, Aldrich ingin melindunginya. Jika saja ada sesuatu yang nyata yang dapat di lawan – seorang pria misalnya, seekor binatang buas, atau raksasa sekalipun – Aldrich dengan senang hati akan menghunus pedangnya dan terjun ke medan perang untuknya.

Kyria mengguncang dunia Aldrich, menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya terpesona. Ketenangan Kyria yang mantap dalam menjalani takdirnya membangkitkan rasa kagum dan frustasi dalam diri Aldrich. Kyria bukanlah wanita yang akan menangis di bahu pria, dan hal ini membuatnya jengkel karena Aldrich mengharapkan Kyria akan berbuat sepertri itu, sepanjang itu adalah pundaknya.

Kyria adalah wanita yang luar biasa. Aldrich ingin berjuang untuknya. Tapi bagaimana caranya seorang pria biasa melawan sihir?

Aldrich tak pernah memiliki pengalaman dengan dunia sihir. Ia adalah seorang prajurit, dan meskipun ia percaya pada keberuntungan, bahkan juga takdir, tapi Aldrich lebih percaya terhadap kebohongan dan otot.

Aldrich adalah seorang raja. Ia percaya keadilan, berkuasa dengan tegas di satu sisi tapi juga berbelas kasih di sisi yang lain. Tapi di sini, ia tidak melihat keadilan, di mana seorang wanita yang tidak melakukan kesalahan harus di penjara karena kejahatan dan kebodohan orang-orang yang hidup sebelum dirinya.

Kyria terlalu cantik untuk dijauhi dari dunia luar. Terlalu kecil, pikirnya, dan juga terlalu rapuh untuk bekerja dengan tangan mungilnya. Seharusnya Kyria terbungkus oleh gaun sutera.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Aldrich berada di Kastil Bunga, ia merasakan kegelisahan, kebutuhan akan warna dan panas. Bagaimana Aldrich bisa tetap waras tidak pernah tahu sekalipun musim panas?

Aldrich ingin membawakan Kyria matahari.

Kyria harus tertawa. Hal ini menyiksanya karena tak pernah sekalipun Aldrich mendengar Kyria tertawa. Senyum, yang secara mengejutkan, hangat itu saja tak pernah sampai ke ujung matanya. Aldrich ingin melihat Kyria tersenyum dengan tulus, ia akan mencari cara untuk melihatnya lagi.

Meskipun lukanya masih terasa menganggu, namun Aldrich memerlukan aktivitas, ia perlu melakukan beberapa pekerjaan agar darahnya terus mengelir dan pikirannya jernih. Tentu saja ada beberapa tugas yang bisa ia kerjakan, hal ini sangat berguna untuk terus membuat tubuh dan pikirannya tetap sibuk.

Ia ingat sekelebat ia bertemu seekor rusa di hutan, jadi ia pergi berburu. Aldrich bergerak melewati gerbang lebar di sisi lain halaman, kemudian ia berhenti untuk menatap. Ia menyadari dengan heran bahwa ia berada di sebuah taman bunga. Banyak tangkai bung berbonggol yang terbelit salju.

Suatu hari, ia membayangkan, taman ini akan tampak luar biasa, penuh warna dan aroma juga lebah yang berdengung. Namun untuk sekarang taman ini hanyalah lapangan salju yang besar diselimuti es, membagi dua bidang menjadi jalan dengan batu perak, disisi lain terdapat jalan dengan penuh semak. Aldrich mengamati dengan seksama, dihadapanya terdapat rumpun pohon mawar yang terkungkung oleh kristal salju. Aldrich menyentuhkan ujung jarinya di atas es, terasa halus. Secara eksperimental, ia mengambil belati dari ikat pinggangnya, meyeret ujung belati di atas es. Anehnya hal itu tidak meninggalkan bekas.

"Esnya tidak dapat dihancurkan walaupun dengan kekuatan paling kuat sekalipun."

Aldrich terkejut, memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Darlene berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan kulihat walaupun terbalut oleh es abadi namun bunga-bunga ini tidak mati"

"Kurasa Alora mengutuknya namun tetap ingin memberikan sebuah harapan."

Darlene mengetahui apa yang tidak Kyria ketahui. Kejujuran, kekuatan, dan keberanian. Darlene melihatnya pada diri Aldrich.

"Mengapa ratu menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini?" pertanyaan Aldrich seakan menuntut.

"Kurasa hal ini mengingatkannya pada apa yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dulu ketika ratu berusia delapan tahun, anjing terakhirnya mati. Hal itu mematahkan hatinya, ia berlari mengambil pedang kakeknya, dalam kubangan duka, ia mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga menggali es hingga ke dasar. Pada sejam pertama ia terus menggali, memukul, atau apapun yang bisa dilakukannya agar dapat mengubur anjing kesayangannya. Tapi bahkan pedang saja tak mampu menggores es keparat ini. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya berlutut disana, dimana kau berdiri sekarang, dan menangis seolah-olah ia menghadapi kematiannya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memang mati pada hari itu bersama dengan anjing kesayangannya yang mati. aku belum pernah mendengar ia menangis sejak saat itu. aku berharap ia menangis sekarang."

"Mengapa kau mengharapkan ratu menangis?"

"Agar ia menyadari bahwa hatinya tak pernah mati, ia bukan makhluk tanpa jiwa. Jiwanya, seperti bunga-bunga disini, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbunga."

Aldrich menyarungkan kembali belatinya, "jika kekuatan saja tidak bisa mencairkan esnya, apalagi yang bisa?"

Darlene tersenyum, ia tahu banhwa Aldrich menanyakan hati sang ratu. "Kau akan menjadi raja yang baik di waktu yang tepat, Raja Aldrich dari Myrdon, karena kau mendengarkan apa yang tak terucap. Apa yang tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan pedang mungkin bisa dimenangkan oleh kebenaran, dengan cinta, dan tanpa pamrih. Kyria kini sedang berada di istal. Ia mungkin tidak akan meminta Anda untuk menemaninya, tapi ia pasti menikmati waktu bersama Anda."

**

Aldrich berjalan ke arah istal, ia mendengar suara ayam berkotek rendah. Ada beberapa lelaki di atas atap, bekerja memperbaiki cerobong asap. Mereka memiringkan topi kepada Aldrich ketika ia lewat di bawah atap menuju istal.

Sang ratu merawat peliharaannya dengan sangat baik. Aldrich juga bisa melihat ceret besi sedang dipanaskan di atas api, air untuk persediaan. Ini pasti di ambil dari es yang di di cairkan. Ia menilai Kyria adalah ratu yang bijak dan praktis. Kemudian ia melihat ratu Kyria dengan tudung merahnya yang di lemparkan kebelakang, rambut emasnya turun saat wanita itu sedang bermain dengan kuda perangnya. Ketika kuda itu menggelengkan kepala dan mendengus, Kyria tertawa. Suaranya langsung menghangatkan darah Aldrich lebih cepat daripada api.

"Namanya Zeus."

Terkejut dan malu, Kyria menjauhkan tangannya dari moncong Zeus. Ia seharusnya tidak berlama-lama bermain dengan Zeus, tapi Kyria selalu tidak tahan untuk tidak menghampiri Zeus di istal.

"Aku tak mendengar suara langkahmu."

"Aku takut mengganggumu." Aldrich berjalan mendekati Kyria, dan yangmengejutkan Kyria, Zeus memajukan moncongnya ke bahu Aldrich untuk menyapa.

"Apakah itu berarti Zeus senang bertemu denganmu?"

"Itu berarti ia menginginkan camilan apel"

Kyria mengeluarkan seikat wortel dari jubahnya yang ia petik sendiri dari ladang. "Mungkin ini bisa menggantikan apel." Ia memberikan pada Aldrich.

"Zeus akan sangat senang di beri makan oleh seorang Lady. Tidak, bukan seperti itu caranya.." Aldrich menarik lengan Kyria, membuka telapak tangannya, dan menaruh wortel di telapaknya. "Kau belum pernah memberi makan kuda sebelumnya?"

"Aku belum pernah melihat kuda sebelumnya." Kyria menarik napasnya ketika ia merasakan Zeus mencomot wortel dari telapak tangannya. "Zeus lebih besar dari bayanganku, dan lebih tampan, dan juga lembut." Tak dapat menahan dirinya, Kyria mengelus moncong Zeus. "Beberapa anak-anak disini menemani Zeus, bahkan mereka membelai-belai Zeus jika mereka bisa."

"Maukah kau menungganginya?"

"Menunggangi Zeus?"

"Zeus butuh latihan, dan aku juga. Aku pikir aku akan berburu hari ini. Ikutlah denganku."

Menunggangi kuda? Bayangan seperti itu saja membuatnya gugup. "Aku masih ada pekerjaan."

"Aku mungkin saja tersesat." Ia menarik lengan Kyria dan membawanya ke leher Zeus untuk membelai surai kuda itu. "Aku tak tahu hutanmu, dan aku juga masih sedikit lemah."

Bibir Kyria berkedut, "Aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk menegtahui hutan disini, aku akan mengirimkan seorang lelaki untuk menemanimu berburu."

"Aku lebih menyukai di temani olehmu."

Menunggangi kuda, pikir Kyria lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak? Kenapa ia harus menolak? Ia bukanlah gadis remaja canggung yang tersipu-sipu bila bersama seorang lelaki. Bahkan dengan Aldrich sekalipun.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tunggu sampai aku menaruh pelana pada Zeus."

Kyria menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tunjukkan padaku."

Ketika mereka selesai memasang pelana, Kyria menyuruh anak laki-laki untuk memberi tahu Darlene bahwa Kyria akan berkuda dengan raja Aldrich. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di halaman dan jendela. Ketika Aldrich melompat ke pelana, mereka bersorak seperti melihat pahlawan.

"Wah, ramai sekali."

"beberapa dari mereka sama sepertiku, belum pernah melihat seekor kuda." Kyria menghela napasnya.

"Berikan tanganmu." Aldrich sedikit membungkuk. "Percayalah padaku."

Kyria mengikuti saran Aldrich lalu berteriak kaget ketika Aldrich mengangkat tubuh Kyria dengan mudah.

"Kau membuatku jengkel, kau pasti bermaksud menjahiliku dengan menyeretku seperti sekarung lobak. Jika lukamu terasa sakit lagi-"

"Diamlah." Bisik Aldrich di telinga Kyria, terlalu dekat. Orang-orang mulai bersorak.

Aldrich menendang pelan Zeus agar berjalan.

"Oh!" pekik Kyria. "Ini tidak seperti apa yang aku harapkan."

"Seimbangkan irama tubuhmu dengan kuda agar kau nyaman."

"Iya, aku sedang mencoba, tapi haruskah kau sedekat ini?" Aldrich menyeringai. "Iya, dan aku sangat menikmati ini. Kau tidak seharusnya gelisah bersama seoranga lelaki, Kyria, apalagi ketika kau sudah melihat mereka telanjang."

"melihatmu telanjang tidak membuatku mudah berada di sekitarmu." Kyria mencetus balik hingga membuat Aldrich terbahak-bahak.

Napas Kyria tercekat, namun tercekat karena kebahagiaan daripada rasa takut. Angin membelai pipinya, dan serpihan salju jatuh dengan lembut. Kyria menutup matanya untuk menyerap sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit gila.

Sangat cepat, pikirnya, sangat kuat. "Ini terasa seperti terbang!" Kyria terkesiap. "Oh terima kasih" Kyria membungkuk kedepan untuk memeluk leher Zeus. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini. Ia sungguh gagah, benar kan?"

Memerah karena terlalu senang, Kyria berbalik melihat Aldrich tetapi wajah Aldrich terlalu dekat, sangat dekat hingga Kyria dapat merasakan kehangatan napas Aldrich di pipinya. Cukup dekat untuk tahu apa yang tersirat di bola mata Aldrich.

"Tidak, jangan berpaling." Dengan cepat Aldrich menangkup dagu Kyria. "Jangan. Aku pernah menciummu sebelumnya ketika aku berfikir akan mati." Bibirnya mengeluarkan gumaman lembut. "Ternyata aku hidup."

Aldrich ingin merasakan Kyria kembali; rasanya seperti kewarasannya bergantung pada hal itu. tetapi Aldrich melihat ketakutan dari mata Kyria, ia memjukan bibirnya dengan lembut, mengelus bibir Kyria yang bergetar, menenangkan sekaligus merayu.

"Cium aku, Kyria." Tanganya meluncur hingga ke pinggang Kyria untuk menopangnya. "Kali ini cium aku."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya." Jawab Kyria lirih.

Tubuh Aldrich sedikit limbung, ia lemah menghadapi Kyria, bahkan nadinya berdenyut hebat. Kehangatan menyelimuti Kyria di tempat yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Cahaya kelip kecil kembali bersinar dalam dirinya seperti ketika Kyria menyembuhkan Aldrich kemarin.

Aldrich membelai bibir Kyria hingga Kyria membukanya, dan ketika Aldrich memperdalam ciumannya, Kyria merasakan sesuatu, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, rasa hangat di perutnya. Seperti ratusan kupu-kupu menggelepar di perutnya.

Merasa cukup Kyria memundurkan kepalanya.

"Jadi seperti ini," bisiknya. "Hal ini yang membuat wanita bernyanyi di pagi hari."

Aldrich membali rambut Kyria, mengelus pipinya yang lembut. "Sedikit lebih dari ini." Manis, pikir Aldrich, dan juga kuat. Kyria adalah sagalanya yang didamba oleh seorang pria. Segalanya, ia menyadari, yang Aldrich inginkan.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Kyria "Lebih dari ini, tapi dimulai dari ini. Tapi ini bukan untukku."

"Kau sudah memilikinya." Aldrich setengah memeluk Kyria, agar wanita itu tidak lembung. "Kau sudah memilikinya, di detik pertama aku melihatmu."

"Jika aku bisa mencintai, itu adalah kau, Raja Aldrich. Walaupun aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku yakin pria itu adalah kau. Jika aku bisa terbebas dari kutukan ini, aku akan memilihmu." Kyria membalik badannya lagi. "Ayo kita berburu, rakyatku membutuhkan daging."

Aldrich menahan keinginannya untuk menarik Kyria dan menciumnya lagi, memaksa Kyria bukanlah jalan keluar. Ia telah diberitahu, ada cara yang lebih baik untuk memenangkan hati seorang wanita yang telah beku.

5.

Kyria melihat jalanan terlebih dulu, mereka bergerak tanpa suara melalui pepohonan dan ia bersyukur atas keheningan ini.

Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan atau meminta Aldrich untuk mengerti, ketika ia sendiri tak memahami dirinya sendiri? Hatinya telah membeku, dingin sampai mati karena harga diri dan kewajibannya sebagai ratu, ia bahkan terlalu takut akan mengecewakan rakyatnya.

Ayahnya mengajarkan kebohongan, kemudian melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab. Ibunya telah mengerjakan kewajibannya, dan ia baik hati. Namun hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping hingga tak ada yang tersisa untuk anaknya.

Dan, anak macam apa yang lebih berduka untuk kematian anjingnya daripada untuk ibunya sendiri?

Kyria tidak memiliki perasaan apapun yang dapat diberikan kepada seorang pria, ia juga tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari pria lain. Dengan cara itulah Kyria dapat bertahan hidup, dan mengurus rakyatnya.

Ada hidup yang lebih penting, pikir Kyria. Dan apa yang Kyria rasakan terhadap Aldrich hanyalah emosi sesaat, ia sangat yakin dengan hal itu.

Tapi bagaimana Kyria merasakan sesuatu ketika Aldrich menyentuhnya? Tak ada buku yang dapat menjelaskan perasaan Kyria ketika bibir Aldrich menyentuhnya.

Kini Kyria menyadari bahwa perasaan itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang indah, seperti menunggang kuda, ketika Kyria nanti menyendiri di kala malam.

Sekarang ia tak bisa terlena, ia harus kuat dan bertindak layaknya seorang ratu.

Setelah lelah berburu tanpa hasil, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana. Aldrich bersikeras untuk berjalan sementara Kyria duduk di atas punggung Zeus. Sesampainya mereka di istal salah satu pelayan istana datang menghampiri Kyria. "My Lady, My Lady, si kecil Patrick!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Patrick?"

"Ia bermain dengan temannya di undakan dan Patrick terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Kami takut ia sekarat."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyria berlari menuju rumah salah satu warga dan menemukan Patrick berbaring di kamar tidurnya. Belum sempat Kyria berlutut untuk memeriksa keadaan Patrick, ia mendengar isakan tangis wanita di belakangnya. "Anakku, kumohon, My Lady! Tolonglah anakku"

"Aku akan menolong Patrick, Judy. Tentu saja aku akan menolongnya" ia tahu waktu sangatlah berharga, namun ia harus menenangkan Judy terlebih dulu. "Kau harus kuat demi Patrick, dan yakin bahwa Patrick akan sembuh. Aku akan memeriksanya sekarang."

"Ia terjatuh, My Lady." Suara lain terdengar, kali ini suara anak laki-laki yang ketakutan. "Kami sedang bermain tunggang kuda di undakan kemudian ia terjatuh."

"All right. Aku mengerti situasinya." Ujar Kyria menenangkan, kemudian ia melihat Aldrich berjalan mendekati Kyria.

"Kyria," Aldrich menjaga intonasi suaranya rendah agar tidak ada yang mendengar. "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Patrick sekarat. Aku mencium bau kematian"

"Apakah bau kematian itu sama dengan bau ketakutan, Raja Aldrich?" Kyria mengabaikan Alrich dan kemudian berkonsentrasi pada Patrick.

"Isobel, bawa kemari tasku, cepatlah! Sisanya tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini sekarang. Judy, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Oh, tidak, kumohon, My Lady. Tolong, aku harus tetap berada di samping Patrick."

"Apakah kau percaya padaku, Judy?" Judy mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang kuminta, pergi dan berdoalah."

"Leher Patrick.." Aldrich membuka suara, lalu berhenti ketika Kyria memutar kepalanya dan menatap Aldrich.

"Diam! Kau boleh memabntu atau pergi dari sini, tapi jangan banyak bertanya!"

Ketika Judy telah keluar dari ruangan, tinggallah Kyria, Aldrich, dan Isobel yang berada di kamar kecil itu dengan bocah yang berdarah. Kyria mulai menutup matanya.

"Ini akan menyakitinya, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk ini. Tolong pegang dia, pegang dia sebisa mungkin, dan jangan lakukan apapun lagi." Ujar Kyria pada Aldrich, wajah Aldrich tampak sedikit memucat.

"Dan singkirkan tentang kematian dari pikiranmu" perintah Kyria lagi "Dan ketakutan, juga keraguan. Sebagaimana yang kau lakukan dalam perang. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku bisa." Kemudian mereka berdua mulai berkonsentrasi penuh pada Patrick.

"Patrick," ujar Kyria dengan lembut. "Patrick si penyair muda." Suaranya terdengar syahdu dan mengalun, hampir tak terdengar bersamaan dengan tangannya menyentuh leher Patrick yang patah. "Bertahanlah untukku." Bisiknya.

Kyria mengenal Patrick, melihatnya tumbuh, belajar, dan berkembang. Kyria mengenal suaranya, candanya. Patrick miliknya sebagaimana Kastil Bunga ini adalah miliknya sejak nafas pertamanya. Jadi, dengan mudah Kyria dapat menyatu dengan Patrick.

Sementara tangannya bekerja membelai, pikiran Kyria menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikiran Patrick. Kyria mendengar ada tawa di sana, berjingkrak, berlari dengan temannya, kemudian naik dan turun tangga batu yang sempit. Kyria merasa jantungnya melompat ketika Patrick tergelincir. Lalu datanglah rasa takut. Oh, teror. Sesaat sebelum rasa sakit yang mematikan.

Suara tulang yang patah membuat Kyria menangis, kepalanya seakan berputar mengikuti memori Patrick. Sesuatu dalam dirinya rasanya hancur seperti tanah liat tipis. Dan sensasi itu tak tertahankan.

Kyria membuka matanya sekarang, Aldrich dapat melihatnya. Warna hijau yang menenangkan terpancar dari sentuhan Kyria pada Patrick, nafasnya memburu dengan cepat dan berat, peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Dan Patrick mulai mengerang kesakitan.

Keduanya bersuara seperti kesakitan dan wajah mereka berubah pucat serupa kematian. Aldrich memanggil Kyria, berusaha membuatnya tetap sadar. Dengan tak sabar Aldrich mengguncang tubuh Kyria namun ia terkejut ketika mendapati tubuh Kyria panas.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Parick terbuka, tatapan kosong ke arah langit-langit.

"Rasakan kekuatanmu mengalir padamu, Patrick." Suara Kyria terdengar berat dan lemah, "Hiduplah, hiduplah bersama kami. Ibumu membutuhkanmu."

Aldrich melihat adegan itu seperti di sambar petir, ia dapat melihat wajah pucat Patrick perlahan mulai berwarna. Perlahan-lahan kematian bergerak menjauh.

"My Lady." Rintihan Patrick terdengar pilu, "Aku terjatuh tadi.."

"Ya, sayang. Aku tahu, sekarang beristirahatlah." Kyria membelai rambut Patrick dengan lembut. Tangan Kyria masih bercahaya, menandakan ia masih berusaha menyembuhkan Patrick.

"Kyria.."

"Kumohon, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini." Ujar Kyria dengan suara lemah.

"Cukup, Kyria!" ujar Aldrich tak sabar, ia dapat melihat tubuh Kyris sedikit limbung, "Aku akan memanggil Judy untuk menjaga Patrick."

"Aku belum selesai."

"Ya! Demi Tuhan, ya, kau sudah selesai." Aldrich bangkit untuk menopang Kyria yang tiba-tiba pingsan. "Dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Aldrich setengah berteriak agar orang-orang di luar kamar dapat mendengar.

"Lewat sini, My Lord." Ujar sebuah suara dari pintu, Aldrich menoleh dan mendapati Lydia berdiri dengan kaku di dekat pintu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke sebuah tangga. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Aldrich membopong Kyria berjalan di belakang Lydia hingga sampai ke kamarnya. "Aku akan mengurusnya, My Lord."

"Lakukanlah, Lydia." Jawab Aldrich dengan nada khawatir. "Sebenarnya resiko apa yang dia ambil ketika ia menyelamatkan bocah itu dari kematian?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, My Lord." Aldrich merebahkan Kyria yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Aku akan mulai merawatnya, My Lord." Ujar Lydia.

"Aku akan tetap disini."

"Tapi aku harus membuka bajunya, membasuhnya." Ujar Lydia dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Lakukanlah, itu kan yang Kyria lakukan ketika merawatku?"

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, My Lord." Lydia menatap Aldrich tanpa rasa takut, "Kyria tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku, ia tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun, Raja Aldrich. Kumohon ikuti saranku, berbaliklah sementara aku merawat Kyria."

Aldrich telah mendengar tabib-tabib yang dapat menyembuhkan dengan kekuatan pikiran atau energi dalam diri, tapi ia belum percaya, tidak benar-benar percaya sebelum hari ini. Ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan harga yang harus dibayar sang penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan seseorang.

"Ia akan tertidur untuk beberapa saat." Ujar Lydia tak berapa lama

"Aku akan menjaganya." Ia mendapat delikan dari Lydia, "Tidak, aku tidak akan macam-macam dan mengganggunya."

"Kyria adalah wanita yang kuat, sekuat sepuluh orang tantara. Jangan khawatir, ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."

"Pastikan Kyria meminum tonik yang kusediakan di atas meja begitu ia sadar, aku akan menunggu tak jauh dari kamar ini kalau-kalau Anda membutuhkan sesuatu."

Sendirian, Aldrich menarik kursi ke dekat tempat tidur dan memperhatikan Kyria tidur. Aldrich terus menjaganya selama satu jam, kemudian dua jam. Kyria tetap tak bergeming dan pucat dalam tidurnya, Aldrich khawatir Kyria tak'kan pernah terbangun. Ia seperti melihat Putri Tidur yang ia baca dalam dongeng ketika kecil.

Kemarahan seakan mengembang dalam dirinya, ia amat sangat khawatir pada Kyria. Ia telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa dari ambang kematian.

Tiba-tiba Aldrich mendengar suara gesekan kain di ranjang, Kyria bergerak dengan lemah, dengan cepat Aldrich menyambar tonik yang disediakan Lydia. "Minumlah."

Aldrich mengangkat kepala Kyria dari bantal, "Patrick?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Aldrich membawa bibir cangkir pada Kyria untuk kedua kalinya, "Jangan banyak bicara, minumlah lagi."

Kyria menurut, kemudian sedikit menggeleng ketika ia sudah selesai minum. "Tolong tanyakan keadaanya. Aku harus tahu."

Aldrich menghela nafas kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, membukanya dan melihat Lydia sedang duduk merajut di sudut ruang, menanti tuannya dengan sabar.

"Aku tahu apa yang di risaukan oleh Kyria, katakan padanya agar tak perlu khawatir. Patrick sedang beristirahat untuk pemulihan." Aldrich mengangguk lalu kembali ke kursi dekat Kyria dan mengatakan apa yang Lydia katakan.

Kyria menghela napas lega, setidaknya pikirannya bisa sedikit tenang. "Aku akan menjenguknya sekarang kalau begitu."

"Tidak sekarang, Nona." Ujar Aldrich dengan suara tegas, secara mengejutkan Kyria mematuhi Aldrich.

"Aku punya pertanyaan, Kyria."

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu."

"Sekarang aku punya lebih banyak. Bocah itu sekarat, tengkoraknya hancur, lehernya terluka bila tak bisa dikatakan patah, tangan kirinya bahkan tak bisa di gerakkan."

"Ya," jawab Kyria dengan tenang. "Di dalam tubuhnya bahkan cedera lebih parah, ia banyak terluka di bagian dalam. Tapi ia memiliki hati dan keyakinan yang kuat."

"Ia seharusnya mati dalam hitungan menit." Ujar Aldrich frustasi.

"Ia belum mati."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya." Kyria membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

"Kau tidak ingin."

"Tidak bisa, bukan tidak ingin."

Ketika Kyria hendak memalingkan wajah, dengan cepat Aldrich menangkap dagunya dan berkata, "Cobalah."

"Kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, My Lord." Jawab Kyria dengan kaku.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana hidup kembali padanya. Katakan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Kyria ingin mengacuhkan lelaki perkasa ini tetapi Aldrich telah menolongnya ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan, maka ia mencoba meredam amarah yang timbul dan mencoba mejelaskan. "Itu adalah semacam memberi dan menerima, di gabungkan oleh kekuatan rasa percaya dari kedua belah pihak." Kyria mengangkat tangannya hanya agar membiarkannya jatuh. "Itu semacam kepercayaan, asal kau tahu."

"Tapi hal itu menyakitimu!"

"Apa kau pikir bertarung dengan kematian itu tidak sakit? Kau pasti sudah tahu. Untuk menyembuhkan, aku harus tahu di mana letak sakit itu dan merasakan sakitnya juga. Kemudian aku mengambil alih rasa sakit itu dan bersama-sama mulai menyembuhkan. Maka itulah aku bisa melihat, merasakan, dan mengerti rasa sakitnya."

"Kau tidak merasakan rasa sakit, kau merasakan rasa kematian. Aku melihatmu."

"Aku dan Patrick kuat."

"Dan apabila salah satu dari kalian tidak kuat?"

"Maka kematianlah yang menang." Kyria menjawab dengan tenang. "Judy akan sangat bersedih malam ini."

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Kyria sang Ratu Es? Akankan rakyatmu bersedih untukmu?"

"Akan selalu ada resiko, Raja Aldrich. Apakah kau akan pergi dari pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung? apakah kau tahu bahwa ada harga yang harus kau bayar pada hidupmu di penghujung hari? Apakah kau tidak akan membela rakyatmu yang membutuhkanmu? Apakah kau berharap aku akan berbuat kurang dari apa yang kuyakini terhadap rakyatku?"

"Aku bukan salah satu dari rakyatmu, Kyria. Namun kau menunggangi kematian bersamaku. Aku ingat sekarang. aku pikir aku bermimpi tapi aku ingat sekarang. kesakitan itu, terasa menyakitkan bagai pedang yang membelah kulitku. Kesakitan yang sama yang kulihat pada matamu ketika kau melihatku terbaring di ambang kematian. Lalu aku merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dalam tubuhku, padahal aku bukan apa-apa bagimu."

"Kau adalah prajurit, kau terluka waktu itu." Kyria menggeleng tak mengerti, "Mengapa kau tampak marah? Haruskah aku membiarkanmu mati hanya karena obat-obatab tak cukup membuatmu tetap hidup? Apa harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa seorang wanita telah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu?"

"Mungkin ya." Aldrich menangkupkan tangan ke wajahnya. "Ketika aku membawamu kesini, aku kira kau akan mati, aku tak berdaya, Kyria."

"Kau bertahan disini, menajagaku."

Aldrich menggerutu, "Ketika seorang prajurit berperang itu adalah pedang melawan pedang, Kyria. Hal-hal yang nampak oleh mata. Namun apa yang telah kau lakukan, sihir atau keajaiban, itu terlalu berlebihan untukku. Dan kau benar, aku tak dapat mengerti situasi ini."

"Itu merubah cara pandangmu terhadapku?"

"Ya."

Kyria menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang baru. "Aku mengerti, banyak pria yang tak tahan dengan bantuan yang mereka dapatkan dari wanita. sekarang jika kau mengijinkan, maukah kau meninggalkan kamar ini? Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri."

Perlahan, Aldrich meraih tangan Kyria. "Kau salah mengerti aku. sebelumnya aku berfikir bahwa kau adalah wanita cantik, kuat, dan cerdas. Sayangnya, sekarang aku berfikir bahwa kau lebih dari itu. kau menginginkanku menjauh darimu, karena dirimu yang seperti ini. Aku tak bisa, aku ingin terus bersamamu, Kyria."

Bola mata Kyria berbinar. "Apakah itu rasa syukur yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?"

"aku bersyukur. Aku berhutang budi padamu untuk setiap napas yang kuambil sejak aku melewati kematian. Namun bukan rasa terima kasih yang kurasakan setiap kali aku melihatmu."

"Apakah itu"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kyria."

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan pelukan cinta seorang kekasih. aku ingin kau yang melakukannya, My Lord."

Kyria merentangkan lengannya malu-malu, Aldrich menyambutnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah mengikatmu untuk terus bersamaku namun ada sesuatu yang kurasakan ketika aku menyembuhkanmu, aku terlalu bingung untuk menafsirkannya karena itu menakutiku. Tapi sekarang itu membuatku senang. Aku telah lama sendiri dan beku, kini berikanlah aku satu malam yang hangat. Kau bilang kau ingin aku menyerah," Kyria mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas pita bajunya. "Dan malam ini, aku menyerah untukmu, Raja Aldrich." Ujarnya dengan suara parau bersamaan dengan gaun putih yang meluncur indah di kakinya.

Raja Aldrich tersenyum lembut dan menarik Kyria ke dalam pelukan, bersedia memberikan kehangatan malam itu.

6.

Kastil Bunga tidak pernah kekurangan hal untuk dikerjakan, Raja Myrdon mendapati dirinya sedang merawat kambing dan ayam hari itu, membersihkan kotoran-kotoran, serta mengangkut berember-ember salju tanpa akhir ke dalam pembuangan. Hari pertama ia bekerja, ia sudah kelelahan yang membuat harga dirinya sedikit turun. Pada hari kedua, otot-otot yang tak digunakan selama masa pemulihan terus menerus terasa sakit. Tapi ketidaknyamanan itu menuguntungkannya karena Kyria menggosokkan balsam ke bagian-bagian yang terasa sakit.

Kini mereka berdua sangat menikmati waktu berduaan di malam hari lebih sering, Aldrich dapat melihat tak ada kesedihan lagi di mata Kyria. Tawanya, suara yang ingin Aldrich dengar, kini lebih sering terdengar.

Aldrich mulai akrab dengan orang-orang di Kastil Bunga, bahkan sudah menanggap sebagai keluarga keduanya.

Aldrich kini berjalan menuju kabun Kyria, walaupun ia tahu bahwa masing-masing pekerjaan sudah di kerjakan oleh beberapa pria namun Kyria tetap menyukai mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Kawanan kambingmu bertambah satu." Aldrich melirik tuniknya yang terkena noda. "itu adalah kelahiran kambing pertama yang kusaksikan."

Kyria meregangkan tubuhnya ketika bangkit berdiri, "Anak dan induknya baik-baik saja?"

"Sangat sehat dan baik."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memanggilku?"

"Tidak perlu. Kemari, biarkan aku mengerjakan itu." Aldrich mengambil ember yang di pegang Kyria. "Rakyatmu telah bekerja keras, Kyria, tapi tidak ada yang sekeras ratu mereka."

"Kyria tahukah kau bahwa rakyatmu terus-terusan menebang pohon di hutan?"

"Kami kehabisan bahan bakar." Ucap Kyria menunduk lesu menyadari bahwa untuk setiap potongan pohon berarti lebih sedikit yang tersisa. Meskipun mereka mempunya hutan yang luas dan rimbun, tapi tanpa pertumbuhan baru, suatu hari nanti tak'kan ada lagi pohon-pohon hijau yang tersisa.

"Kyria, berapa lama lagi kalian akan bertahan dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Selama yang dibutuhkan."

"Itu tidak akan cukup, Kyria." Ada amarah dalam diri Aldrich yang tak disadarinya.

Aldrich membuang embernya ke samping dan meraih tangan Kyria. "Katakan padaku berapa lama lagi? Sepuluh tahun? Lima puluh?"

"Selama aku dibutuhkan disini."

Walaupun Kyria berusaha menarik tangannta, Aldrich tidak membiarkan Kyria lepas begitu saja. "Kau bekerja terlalu keras, Kyria."

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus duduk dengan anggun sementara aku melihat rakyatku sendiri bekerja keras?"

"Ada cara lain, Kyria."

"Tidak untukku."

"Ikutlah bersamaku." Nada suaranya final, Aldrich sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya kencang dan tegas, seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, kau tahu aku tak'kan pernah bisa."

"Kita akan cari jalan keluar bersama, Kyria. Ketika kita berada di kastil, aku akan mengumpulkan pria, kuda, dan perbekalan. Lalu aku akan kembali untukmu dan rakyatmu. Aku bersumpah."

"Kau akan menemukan jalan kembali, Aldrich." Kyria meletakkan tangannya di dada Aldrich, "Aku percaya. Hanya saja jalan itu terlalu beresiko, dan setelah kau keluar dari dunia magis ini, aku ragu kau akan kembali menemukan jalan menuju kastil ini."

"Kau tak percaya bahwa aku akan kembali?"

Kyria menutup matanya karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia tak yakin bahwa Aldrich akan kembali padanya. Bagaimana mungkin Aldrich akan mau menukar hangatnya matahari hanya demi bersamanya dalam dunia es ini? "Kalaupun kau kembali, adalah suatu keajaiban kau dapat menemukan jalan menuju Kastil Bunga. "

"Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk pergi bersamamu, yang terkuat dan terbaik."

"Tapi kau tak mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Aku akan tinggal disini, karena kau tak'kan kembali." Kyria merasakan emosinya bergolak, dan meskipun ia merasakan air matanya hendak tumpah entah mengapa tak ada yang menetes. "Dikatakan bahwa jika aku pergi dari sini sementara musim dingin tengah berlangsung, Kastil Bunga akan lenyap dari pandangan."

"Itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Bisakah kau membuktikan bahwa itu tak masuk akal? Aku adalah ratu di sini dan juga seorang tahanan."

"Maka mintalah aku untuk tinggal, kau hanya perlu meminta."

"Aku tak bisa, Aldrich. Dan kau pun tak bisa melakukan itu. pertama, kau adalah seorang raja, itu adalah takdirmu, dan aku telah melihat betapa kau mencintai rakyatmu. Dan lagi, keluarga dan rakyatmu berduka hingga saat ini. Suatu hari mau tidak mau kau harus pergi."

"Begitu kecilnyakah keyakinanmu padaku? Aku akan bertanya padamu, Kyria. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Aldrich dapat melihat mata Kyria berkaca-kaca namun tak ada yang terjadi. Tak ada isakan atau tangisan, hanya suara tercekik pelan yang terdengar. "Aku peduli padamu, kau membawa cahaya di hidupku."

"Peduli adalah kata yang lemah. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Hatiku telah beku, Aldrich. Aku tak memiliki cinta yang bisa kuberi."

"Itu adalah kebohongan pertama yang kau ucapkan untukku. Aku telah melihatmu meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukanku beberapa malam, membuka diri untukku."

"Itu adalah hal yang berbeda!"

"Kau telah membuka diri untukku, Kyria." Rasa frustasi terlihat jelas di wajah Aldrich. "Aku telah melihat jauh kedalam matamu dan kau membuka diri untukku."

Kyria mulai bergetar, "Gairah yang kurasakan bukanlah cinta. Itu seperti apa yang ayahku rasakan terhadap ibuku dulu, dan juga bibiku. Tapi tak pernah ada cinta di dalamnya. Aku peduli padamu, aku tertarik padamu. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan."

"Jadi hanya karena perbuatan ayahmu membodohi ibumu dan kejahatan bibimu, kau memilih untuk menutup diri dari cinta sejati?"

"Aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang tak kumiliki, Aldrich."

"Maka terimalah hatiku, Kyria sang Ratu Es. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan mencintai yang lain. Aku akan pergi esok hari. Aku memintamu sekali lagi, ikutlah bersamaku."

"Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa." Ia mengulangi jawaban yang sama. "Aku mohon padamu, aku telah memberikan waktuku lebih banyak daripada yang pernah kuberikan dari siapapun."

"Itu tidak cukup, Kyria." Aldrich menghela napasnya, "Kau yang membuat penjaramu sendiri, My Lady." Kemudian Aldrich melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya.

Sendirian. Kyria hampir jatuh berlutut. Tapi keputus asaan, pikir Kyria, tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Ia akhirnya mengambil ember untuk kembali bekerja.

"Kenapa Anda tidak memberitahunya?"

Kyria tersentak, hampir saja menjatuhkan embernya. "Kau tak berhak mendengarkan percakapan tadi, Lydia."

Mengacuhkan nada kesal Kyria, Lydia datang mengampiri. "Bukankah raja Aldrich berhak tahu apa yang bisa mematahkan mantranya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kyria dengan sengit. "Aku bukanlah gadis yang perlu diselamatkan oleh seorang pria."

"Tapi kau dicintai oleh seorang pria."

"Pria menyukai banyak wanita, Lydia."

"Persetan! Apa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini?!"

"Katakan padaku, Lydia. Haruskah aku memberikan hatiku, hanya untuk dipermainkan? Sementara aku bertaruh dengan rakyat sebagai harganya?"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, kutukan itu-"

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta." Ketika Kyria berbalik, wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada hal yang tak kutahu? Ibuku yang melahirkanku bahkan tidak bisa mencintaiku. Ayahku tak pernah melihatku. Aku tahu apa itu tanggung jawab, aku tahu arti kelembutan yang kurasakan darimu dan rakyatku. Aku tahu kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Dan aku tahu arti ketakutan."

"Ketakutanlah yang telah memenjarakanmu."

"Tidak bolehkah aku merasa takut?" Kyria bertanya dengan nada menuntut. "Nyawa rakyatku berada di tanganku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Tidak, kau tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini." Kenyataan itu meremukkan hati Lydia, "Tapi kau bisa balas mencintainya."

"Dan cinta itu hanya akan menjebak Aldrich disini. Di tempat yang dingin ini. Sebuah harga yang harus ia bayar hanya untuk bersamaku. Tidak, ia akan tetap pergi esok hari, dan akan kupastikan itu."

"Dan bagaimana bila kau hamil?"

Kyria tersentak beberapa saat, bibirnya bergetar namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya melembut.

"Aku berharap itu bisa menjadi kenyataan," bahunya melorot, "Aku takut hal itu terjadi namun disisi lainaku sangat berharap. Aku tak'kan memenjarakan anakku di tempat ini sepertiku. Aku memimpikan seorang bayi beberapa hari ini, Lydia. Menggendong dan membuainya, ia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh cinta."

Kemudian bahunya kemabli tegak, "Lydia, bila yang kau katakan menjadi kenyataan, kumohon, kau tak akan memberitahu raja Aldrich, atau siapapun juga."

"Tidak, My Lady."

Kyria mengangguk kaku, "Panggilkan Harry padaku, aku berencana mengirimkan Harry bersama Aldrich. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang dan sulit. Aku akan menunggu Harry di selasar."

Sebelum masuk Lydia bergegas menuju gapura taman bunga menuju taman mawar. Ketika ia melihat bahwa daun kecil yang saksikan terbentang dari satu tunas hijau layu, Lydia menangis.

7.

"Aldrich," Kyria menunggu di depan pintu kamar Aldrich, melihat lelaki itu tengah menatap jendela. Keberangkatannya beberapa jam lagi. "Maukah kau berbicara padaku?"

"Aku masih berusaha untuk mengerti dirimu."

"Aku harap kau mampu." Kyria berjalan dan meletakkan sesuatu yang ia bawa ke atas ranjang. "Aku membawakanmu jubah, karena milikmu telah hancur. Itu milik kakekku, dan lapisan bulunya lebih hangat dari kepunyaanmu. Dan juga ada bros disini, apakah kau mau memakainya?"

Aldrich menghampirinya, mengambil sebuah bros emas bergravir bunga mawar. "Mengapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Karena aku menyukainya." Kyria melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau pikir aku tidak menghargai apa yang telah kau berikan untukku, apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku? Aku tak tahan memikirkan kau pergi sementara masih ada kemarahan diantara kita."

Ada sekelumit luka pada mata Aldrich ketika menatap Kyria. "Aku bisa membawamu dari sini, entah kau bersedia atau tidak. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu, begitu juga rakyatku."

Aldrich melangkah lebih dekat, "Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku." Tangan Aldrich menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyria. "Tidak pula dirimu."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk itu. kemarahan menguasaimu untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu sebagai jawaban. Kau tak bisa melakukan itu, Aldrich."

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa tetap tenang dan yakin, Kyria?"

"Aku tidak tenang dan tak yakin, Aldrich. Aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Aku ingin lari dan tak pernah melihat kebelakang, agar dapat hidup bersamamu di bawah sinar matahari. Untuk sekali dalam hidupku, mencium rerumputan, untuk menghirup aroma musim panas, untuk sekali saja." Kyria berbisik lirih. "Dan apa yang kau tawarkan untukku?"

"Jadilah istriku."

Kyria menatap Aldrich, tak terbaca. "Aku merasa terhormat, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menikah"

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu bijak, begitu hangat, Kyria. Namun disaat bersamaan kau begitu dingin dan tertutup?"

Kyria menjauh dari Aldrich menuju jendela. "Aku menerima kepergianmu, lalu mengapa kau tidak menerima aku tinggal disini?"

"Kau hanya melihat sisi hitam dan putih, Kyria"

"Aku hanya mengetahui hitam dan putih." Suaranya berubah menjadi putus asa sekarang, "Hidupku, seumur hidupku, berada disini. Satu tujuan telah diajarkan padaku, yaitu menjaga rakyatku tetap hidup dengan baik, aku telah melakukannya semampuku sampai saat ini."

"Tak ada yang melakukannya lebih baik." Ujar Aldrich memuji.

"Tapi ini belum berakhir. Kau ingin mengerti situasinya?" Kyria berbalik menatap Aldrich yang masih terdiam di seberang. "Ketika aku bayi, ibuku memberikanku pada Lydia. Aku tak pernah mengingat pelukan ibuku. Ia adalah orang baik tapi ia tak bisa mencintaiku. Aku memilik mata serupa ayahku, dan setiap kali ibuku melihatku, ia merasa sakit. Aku melihat kesakitan pada dirinya."

Kyria menekan tangan ke dadanya. "Aku merasakannya dalam hatiku, rasa sakit, kerinduan, bahkan keuputuasaan. Maka aku menutup diriku pada semua perasaan-perasaan itu."

"Kau hanya terpenjara oleh perasaanmu sendiri, Kyria."

Kyria menggeleng. "Aku tak menyesal apa yang telah terjadi antara kita, aku adalah milikmu, aku harap aku bisa memberikanmu lebih dari ini. Jika saja aku bukan seorang ratu, aku akan pergi bersamamu saat ini. Aku akan mempercayakan hidupku padamu, tapi aku tak bisa pergi. Dan kau tak bisa tinggal. Aku melihat wajah ibumu yang mengharapkanmu kembali."

"Ibuku?"

"Dalam pikiranmu, dan hatimu, ketika aku menyembuhkanmu. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kupunya, apapun, hanya demi mendapatkan tatapan seseorang yang telah melahirkanku seperti ibumu padamu. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan ibumu berduka."

Rasa bersalah menerpa Aldrich, "Tapi ibuku ingin aku bahagia."

"Aku percaya itu, tapi jika kau tinggal, kau hanya akan menelantarkan rakyatmu disana."

"Lebih baik aku berperang tanpa pedang daripada aku harus meninggalkanmu!"

"Kau sangat kersa kepala, Raja Aldrich."

Sebelum Aldrich sempat menjawab, datanglah seorang lelaki muda mengetuk pintu dan berdehem untuk menyela percakapan, Kyria menatap Harry dan tersenyum.

"My Lady, saya adalah suruhan ratu."

Kyria menghampiri Harry lalu menggenggam pundaknya dengan ramah, "Ratumu memerintahkanmu untuk memberikan loyalitasmu dan hidupmu pada raja Aldrich."

Harry berlutut dan menunduk. "Jika itu perintah sang Ratu maka aku bersumpah."

Kyria melepaskan cincin di jarinya dan memberikannya pada Harry. "Tetaplah hidup." Kemudian ia mencium pipi Harry, "Dan apabila kau tak kembali-"

"My Lady."

"Jika kau tak kembali." Ia melanjutkan memaksa mata mereka bertemu, "Ketahuilah bahwa kau mendapat restuku, dan doaku untuk kebahagiaanmu. Jagalah raja agar tetap hidup," ia berbisik. "Jangan tinggalkan dia sampai ia selamat. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

Kemudian Kyria melangkah mundur, "Aldrich. Raja dari Myrdon. Aku harap kau selamat selama di perjalanan."

Aldrich meraih tangan Kyria dengan raut sedih yang berusaha itu sembunyikan, "Kyria, Ratu dari Lautan Es, aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas kemurahan hati yang telah engkau berikan selama ini. Dan harapanku adalah kebahagiaan untukmu dan juga rakyatmu." Tetapi Aldrich tidak melepaskan genggamannya, ia malah mengambil cincindari jemarinya dan menyelipkan ke jari Kyria. "Aku menambatkan hatiku padamu, Kyria."

"Aldrich-"

"Aku menambatkan hidupku," kemudian Aldrich menciumnya tanpa meminta izin Kyria. Hangat dan dalam. "Pinta aku sekarang, satu hal. Apapun itu." bisik Aldrich.

"Aku akan memintamu ini. Ketika kau telah sampai dengan selamat, ketika kau merasakan aroma musim panas, petiklah Bunga mawar yang pertama kali kau lihat dan ingatlah aku." ujarnya dengan lirih, "Ingatlah aku. aku pasti akan mengetahuinya." Kemudian Kyria tersenyum sendu.

"Aku akan kembali." Aldrich melepaskan Kyria dan berjalan mundur, "Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan kembali." Kemudian ia dan Harry berjalan keluar kastil menuju hutan.

Sendirian, Kyria merasakan kakinya bergetar, ia tertatih berlari menuju taman bunga. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang terbakar dalam dadanya dan terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Ketika pandangannya mulai kabur, ia berhenti untuk menarik napas. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kyria ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang basah di pipinya.

Air mata, pikirnya, setelah sekian lama. Kyria menyerah dengan perasaannya, ia menagis semakin dalam.

"Aku cinta-" ujarnya tersedu, "Aku mencintainya. Tapi ini menyakitkan."

Perlahan tangan Kyria membelai perutnya, "Sihirmu tak'kan bisa menyentuh apa yang ada di dalam diriku, Alora."

Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri untuk kembali ke kastil, tak menyadari bahwa ada tunas kecil yang tumbuh di ujung taman bunga.

8.

Badai menghantam tubuh Aldrich dengan ganas, muncul seperti iblis. Malam tiba begitu cepat hingga tak ada banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkan cukup kayu untuk bahan bakar.

Terbungkus jubahnya, Aldrich menatap api unggun dengan tatapan kosong. Pohon-pohon berdiri menjulang setinggi raksasa, mati seperti batu.

"Ketika badai berlalu, bisakah kau menemukan jalan pulang dari sini?"

"Ya, My Lord."

"Kalau begitu, ketika kita sudah bisa bergerak, kau bisa kembali ke Kastil Bunga"

"Tidak, My Lord."

Aldrich terdiam, "Kau akan mengikuti perkataanku, kau bersumpah untuk mengikuti perintahku."

"Ratuku memerintahkanku agar Anda tetap aman, itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya. Aku akan memastikan Anda selamat, My Lord."

"Aku akan beregrak lebih cepat tanpamu."

"Aku rasa tak demikian." Harry mengatakan dengan tenang, "Aku akan mengantar Anda sampai di tempat Anda. Anda tak dapat kembali sampai Anda berada di rumah. Ratuku menginginkan Anda kembali padanya."

"Ia bahkan tak percaya bahwa aku bisa kembali padanya, bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Karena Anda yakin. Sekarang Anda harus segera tidur. Perjalanan kedepan jauh lebih panjang daripada jalan kembali ke kastil."

Badai masih mengamuk hingga beberapa jam. Langit masih tampak gelap ketika Aldrich terbangun. Salju menyelimuti dirinya, membuat jubahnya menjadi putih.

Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati kearah kudanya, ia berencana melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa Harry. Harry pasti tak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali ke kastil. Tapi alangkah kagetnya ketika Aldrich mendapati Harry mengikutinya di belakangnya.

"Astaga, telingamu setajam kelelawar!"

Harry terkekeh, "Memang, My Lord."

Aldrich berhenti kemudian melompat ke atas Zeus kemudian berkata pada Harry, "Naiklah ke punggung kuda, bila kita berpergian bersama, kita harus menunggang kuda bersama. Apakah kau mau menolak?"

"Aku tidak akan menolak, My Lord. Hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menaiki kuda." Ujarnya dengan bingung. Aldrich hanya tertawa.

Hari keempat perjalanan, angin berhembus semakin kencang hingga mereka berjalan dalam kebutaan. Jubah mereka benar-benar tertutup salju dengan sempurna. Salju bahkan melekat pada alis dan jambang Harry hingga membuatnya tampak seperti lelaki tua.

Warna-warna tampak samar hingga Aldrich yakin bahwa kehangatan hanyalah perasaan samar yang terlupakan dalam memori ingatannya.

"Apakah kau mempunyai kekasih, Harry?" tanya Aldrich pada Harry ketika mereka menunggangi Zeus.

"Sir?"

"Kekasih? gadis yang kau cintai?"

"Ya, My Lord. Namanya Ivonne. Ia bekerja di dapur kastil. Kami akan menikah ketika aku kembali."

Aldrich tersenyum, Harry tidak kehilangan harapannya. "Aku akan memberikan seratus koin emas sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian."

"Terima kasih banyak, My Lord. Tapi apakah koin emas itu?"

Aldrich lagi-lagi tertawa, namun sebelum ia menjawab ia melihat Harry menoleh ke kiri dengan sigap.

"Suara ranting jatuh."

Samar samar Aldrich melihat sebatang pohon kayu mati tergeletak di hadapannya. "Itu pohon kayu yang telah tertimbun salju."

"Itu adalah tanda, My Lord. Rantingnya mengarah ke arah timur."

"Maksudmu kau akan mengikuti arah ranting itu?" tanya Aldrich tak percaya ketika Harry mengangguk dengan mantap.

Aldrich akhirnya mengikuti saran Harry untuk mengikuti arah ranting, beberapa menit kemudian Harry terkesiap. "Suara apa itu?"

"Itu hanya suara angin kencang."

"Bukan itu, My Lord. Dibalik suara angin itu, terdapat suara lain. Seperti musik."

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun, apalagi suara musik."

"Disana-"

Secepat kilat Harry turun dari Zeus dan berlari ke arah yang ia yakini terdengar suara musik. Aldrich berteriak padanya, marah karena merasa ditinggalkan sendirian dalam lautan salju.

Kemudian ia menemukan Harry berdiri dengan air setinggi lutut disekitarnya, satu tangan terangkat, dan gemetar. "Apa ini? My Lord, apa ini?"

"Itu hanya sungai kecil."

Aldrich melompat turun dari kudanya, "Itu hanyalah sungai kecil," bisiknya kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Airnya mengalir, tidak beku, tapi mengalir. Bahkan ia merasakan udara di sekitarnya menghangat.

"Cantik sekali," gumam Harry dengan kagum. "Terdengar seperti suara musik."

Aldrich tersenyum semakin lebar, "Ya benar, yang kau dengar adalah percikan air mengalir! Ayo kita ikuti arah airnya!" seru Aldrich dengan semangat, Harry mengikutinya dari belakang. Senyum cerah terlihat di wajah Aldrich.

Angin masih bertiup namun salju tampak menipis. Kini Aldrich dapat melihat dengan jelas pepohonan, batu-batuan.

Ada kehidupan disini.

Seberkas sinar cahaya mengalir melalui pohon-pohon yang lebat oleh dedaunan. "Sihir apa ini?" tanya Harry melihat sinar matahari menerpa tangannya.

"Itu adalah matahari." Ia menyentuh brosnya, "Kita menemukan matahari." Gumam Aldrich masih tak percaya, kemudian matanya terpaku.

Ia melihat sebuah percikan warna terang yang cemerlang, bunga mawar liar. Merah seperti darah. Ia memetik dengan hati-hati, menghidu wangi manisnya. "Kyria.." lirihnya.

Kyria, membawa seember salju yang telah meleleh, kemudian berjalan limbung. Kyria menekankan satu tangan ke jantungnya kemudian tersenyum. "Ia telah pulang."

Kyria menjalani hari-hari dengan lebih mudah sekarang. kekasihnya telah selamat sampai di tempatnya, dan kandungannya aman bersama Kyria. Anaknya kelak akan tumbuh dengan rasa cinta dan bahagia. Hatinya tak'kan beku lagi.

Jika ia merasakan rindu, itu wajar. Namun ia lebih baik merasakan rindu daripada terus membeku.

"My Lady!" Kyria di kejutkan oleh suara Patrick si penyair cilik. Kyria menyapanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku membuat sebuah cerita, sudikah Anda mendengarnya?"

Kyria mengangguk lalu menuntun Patrick untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Ini adalah cerita luar biasa, terbaik yang pernah kubuat. Dan dimulai seperti ini: Alkisah, seorang prajurit tampan dari negeri jauh bertarung melawan musuh yang menginginkan kerajaannya. Nama prajurit itu adalah Aldrich, dan tanahnya adalah tanah Myrdon."

"Itu adalah awalan yang sangat bagus penyair Patrick."

"Ya, My Lady. Tapi cerita ini akan lebih indah lagi. Prajurit Aldrich berhasil mengepung mundur musuhnya, namun ia juga terluka, ia terus mengepung musuhnya hingga menuju hutan lebat yang terkenal dengan nama The Forgotten Forest."

Kyria tersenyum mendengar kisahnya. Ia berfikir akan menghadiahkan Patrick berlembar-lembar kertas dan juga tinta untuk menuliskan kisah-kisahnya.

Suatu hari ia akan meminta Patrick untuk membuat kisah tentang anaknya.

"Sang prajurit tak sadarkan diri di hutan tersebut kemudian di tolong dan di obati oleh seorang ratu yang cantik. Kemudian ketika sang prajurit tersadar, sang ratu memberikannya sebuah bros yang berukir bunga mawar yang harus dipakai menempel lekat pada dadanya. Sang ratu mengirim sang prajurit pulang dengan di temani oleh Harry yang gagah berani. Mereka berdua melawan badai liar, melintasi bayangan es di The Forgotten Forest. Namun mereka berhasil melewati rintangan itu karena cinta sang ratu yang menopangnya."

"Kau mempunyai hati yang romantis, Patrick"

"Ini adalah kisah nyata, My Lady. Aku melihatnya dalam kelebatan di kepalaku."

Patrick melanjutkan ceritanya, menhibur, berusaha menyenangkan hati Kyria.

"Sinar matahari menyinari air sungai sehingga membuatnya berkilau seperti mutiara."

Kyria sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Patrick, "Apa kau pikir matahari dapat membuat mutiara?"

"Hanya membuat kilauan seperti mutiara, My Lady. Berkilau di mata Anda."

"Berkilauan di mata.." gumamnya, "Rasanya aku pernah mendengar ungkapan itu."

"Dan di ujung The Forgotten Forest tumbuhlah mawar merah liar, sang prajurit memetiknya, seperti yang prajurit telah janjikan pada sang ratu, dan ketika wangi mawar menyelimuti dirinya, sang prajurit menyebutkan nama sang ratu layaknya sebuah doa."

"Cerita yanh sangat indah, Patrick."

"Ini belum berakhir, My Lady."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan hingga selesai." Pintanya dengan senyuman, kemudian ketika Patrick hendak melanjutkan ceritanya, ia mendengar sebuah suara dari luar taman.

"Ini adalah akhir ceritanya, My Lady! Sang prajurit datang!"

"Siapa?" tanya Kyria dengan kebingungan.

Patrick berlari menuju pintu masuk taman bunga menyapa seseorang lalu bergegas pergi keluar, Kyria berdiri hendak mengejar Patrick namun ia merasakan tiba-tiba suasana di taman menjadi sangat terang, membakar matanya sehingga Kyria mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi kedua matanya.

Angin liar berhembus sepoi-sepoi selembut sutera, kemudian ia mendengar seseorang mengucapkan namanya. Tangannya gemetar ketika dengan hati-hati Kyria menurunkannya, matanya berkedip-kedip pada cahaya yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Aldrich."

Kemudian tanpa ragu Kyria berlari, menubruk Aldrich dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aldrich! Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini. Bagaimana bisa kau kembali? Bagaimana aku bisa mengirimmu kembali?"

"Lihat aku, sayang. Lihat aku" Aldrich mengangkat dagu Kyria. "Kini aku dapat melihat air matamu, Kyria. Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi, apakah kau mencintaiku, Kyria?"

Kyria mengangguk, "Kau kembali." Gumamnya masih tak percaya.

"Aku akan menyeberangi neraka untukmu, Kyria."

Kyria menutup matanya, "Cahaya apa itu?"

"Ini adalah cahaya matahari, lepaskan jubahmu, sayang. Rasakanlah kehangatan mataharinya."

"A-aku tidak lagi merasakan kedinginan."

"Kau tak akan kedinginan lagi. Buka matamu, Kyria, dan lihatlah. Musim dingin telah berakhir."

Kyria membuka matanya perlahan kemudian ia terkesiap menyaksikan salju meleleh di hadapnnya, menghilang. Tangkai yang hitam berderak berubah warna menghijau kemudian bilah rumput menyebar dengan perlahan seperti zambrud berkilauan.

Kyria menengadah dan terkejut, "Langit." Terheran-heran melihat warna biru cerah. "seperti matamu, Aldrich. Sangat indah."

Kyria berteriak senang ketika ia berlutut, tangannyamenyentuh rerumputan yang terhampar, "Apakah ini rumput?" Aldrich mengangguk.

"Oh!" pekiknya gembira, "Wanginya sangat menenangkan."

"Mawarmu kini bermekaran, My Lady."

Tak dapat berkata-kata, Kyria menatap tamannya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia dengan jelas dapat melihat berbagai warna mawar. Kuning, merah muda, merah, putih, semerbak wanginya nyaris membuat Kyria menangis. "Mawar-mawarku, bunga-bungaku.." bisiknya.

Kyria nyaris terjatuh ketika melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang dengan riang diantara bunga mawarnya.

"Oh! Lihatlah ia bergerak! Apakah itu yang berada bersama langit, Aldrich? Mereka berwarna sangat indah."

"Itu adalah pelangi." Aldrich menatap wajah cantik Kyria yang tersenyum senang, sekali lagi, Kyria meluluhkan hatinya. "Itu adalah pelangi pertamamu, cintaku."

"Itu jauh lebih indah daripada yang kubaca di buku."

"Aku membawakanmu hadiah, Kyria."

"Kau membawakanku musim panas." Bisik Kyria masih tak percaya.

"Dan juga ini." Aldrich menjentikkan jarinya, lalu dari sudut taman berlari seekor anak anjing gemuk berwarna cokelat. Menggonggong dengan riang lalu melompat ke pangkuan Kyria. "Namanya Griffen."

Tenggelam dalam emosi, Kyria menggendong anak anjing itu lalu menempelkan wajahnya ke bulu-bulu yang hangat. Griffen menjilati wajah Kyria dengan bersemangat. "Maaf." Ujarnya dengan suara serak, penuh emosi.

Lalu Kyria menangis, lalu tersedu-sedu. "Menangislah," Aldrich mencium puncak kepala Kyria dengan lembut, "Selama kau menagis bahagia, menangislah."

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa memberikanku semua ini? Padahal aku mengirimmu pergi tanpa cinta?"

"Tidak, kau melepasku dengan cinta. Butuh waktu sampai aku mengerti. Hanya cinta paling besar dan paling sejati yang diberikan secara sukarela yang dapat mematahkan mantera dan menghancurkan musim dingin."

"Aku tahu ketika aku memetik bunga mawar, aku mengerti. Aku menyaksikan mekarnya musim panas. Bunga itu datang bersamaku di sudut hutan. Aku menyadari ketika aku berkuda, pohon-pohon di belakangku tumbuh, kemudian aku melihat sungai dengan air yang mengalir deras. Setiap langkah yang kuambil untuk kembali padamu, dunia baru terbangun. Hal-hal indah lainnya akan datang esok hari, aku tak sabar dapat menyaksikannya bersamamu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau kembali begitu cepat?"

"Rumahku hanya satu hari perjalanan dari sini. Itu adalah sihir yang memerangkapmu disini, tersembunyi. Lalu, cintalah yang membebaskanmu."

"Berikan tanganmu, Kyria. Jadilah isteriku."

Kyria menyerahkan tangannya pada Aldrich kemudian berjalan di jalan setapak ke tempat maawar mearh bermekaran.

"Aku bersedia menjadi isterimu, raja Aldrich." Senyum terkembang di wajah Aldrich, ia mencium kekasihnya dengan lembut hingga Kyria merasa terbuai.

"Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu, raja Aldrich."

"Itu bisa menunggu, sayangku. Sekarang marilah kita menikmati musim panas pertamamu."

"Hadiahnya tak dapat menunggu, Aldrich. Aku mengandung bayimu, bayi kita."

"Bayi?" kilauan kebahagiaan terpancar dari mata Aldrich, Kyria mengangguk bahagia.

"Bayi ajaib kita. Apakah itu membahagiakanmu?"

Sebagai jawaban, Aldrich menggendong Kyria dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga tawa Kyria terdengar lepas.

"Kita akan menikah besok, cintaku." Ucap Aldrich penuh janji diantara mawar merah yang bermekaran, rumput hijau yang harum memenuhi udara, dan musim panas yang hangat.

Tamat.


End file.
